Samurai of Manyū
by dustinhogan83
Summary: A crossover of Ben 10 and Manyū Hiken-chō. This story was originally made by SaurusRock625. This is basically a continuation of the story. I don't own Ben 10 or Manyū Hiken-chō. And the first few chapter are all in his/her words. Harem Ben X Chifusa X Kaede X Kagefusa X Chichi X Oiso X Ouka.
1. Prologue

YELLING

 **Alien Info**

 _Thinking_

Talking

Prologue

"Why am I doing this again?" Ben asked.

We currently find sixteen year old Ben Tennyson speaking with his grandfather as they made their way to the hangar. Our favorite wielder of the Ultimatrix (yes Ben has the Ultimatrix in this story) had just been stationed in a remote area of Japan that seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world, and he didn't know why.

His grandfather, Maxwell Tennyson, was just as curious about the situation. However, that was mainly because Ben was needed here in Bellwood. Especially with the threat of the Irken Armada that was fast approaching. But at the same time, Max knew that Ben was going to be needed for an assignment like this one.

"I told you, Ben. There have been reports of alien activity in an isolated part of Japan. We need you to go there, and make sure that whatever it is isn't a threat to humanity." Max explained.

Ben sighed, but he didn't argue. He knew better than to argue with his grandfather when it comes to Plumber affairs. He made it to the ship that he would be using to get to Japan, and prepared to board it.

"Are you sure that I'm not needed here in Bellwood?" Ben asked.

"Trust me, Ben. We can handle things here without you for awhile." Max reassured.

Ben was still unsure about this, but he honestly couldn't argue with his grandfather. Wordlessly, Ben grabbed his supplies and boarded the ship that would take him to Japan for his mission. What Ben didn't know was that this particular mission would give him something more than just a sense of accomplishment.

 *****Later*****

Ben had been flying for a good hour as he mentally prepared himself for this long term mission from the Plumbers. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be on a solo mission. And to an isolated part of Japan no less!

If Kevin or Gwen had caught wind of this, they no doubt would probably have a field day. Ben frowned when he remembered one critical fact about his old friends. They were at college now. And that meant that Ben would also be without backup due to Rook not being allowed on this mission.

Ben decided to try and forget about these depressing details by training with a certain weapon he had recently obtained. It was an ornate Katana blade that had Japanese Dragons engraved on the sides of the blade, and green wrappings on the handle that formed a diamond pattern for better grip. This sword was actually a family heirloom that was given to him by his mother.

"Mom insisted that I at least learn how to defend myself when the Ultimatrix times out." Ben said to himself.

Our hero started to go through a series of katas that were of an ancient sword style that relied on speed, and a powerful thrust. Ben used wooden targets in order to practice using the style, and proved to be a natural with it.

The alarm to the ship blared, and Ben put away the sword. He knew that this meant one thing, and one thing only.

' _I guess this is my stop.'_ Ben thought.

He took his seat back at the controls, and started to get the ship ready to land. Ben was still nervous about how he would be able to remain undercover in a place like this since the natives would no doubt be suspicious of him.

But on the upside, he remembered to take Japanese language lessons. At least he wouldn't have any trouble with speaking and understanding the native language. Ben landed his ship in a forest clearing, and camouflaged his ship.

"Well Ben, you did say you wanted to get away from Bellwood for awhile. Welcome to Isolated Japan." Ben said to himself.

' _Maybe I should've requested for Rook to come with me on this mission._ ' Ben thought to himself. "At least he'd be able to keep us from getting lost."

Ben kept walking until he finally found a village just past a hill. It looked like one that you'd most likely see in rural Japan back in olden times. Ben knew that it wasn't there by accident, so he came to only one conclusion.

"That must be the village grandpa was talking about! I better see if it's really all that it's cracked up to be." Ben said to himself.

It was a short walk to the village, but Ben noted that there were a few burrows containing Wild Boars around the village perimeter. He made a mental note to talk to whoever was in charge about that later. But as he was walking through the Village, Ben noticed something off about the place.

It seemed as though the entire populace was comprised of women and little girls. The shops, the houses, everywhere Ben looked there wasn't so much as a glimpse of a male there!

"Is this village... Made entirely of women?!"

Ben had recently come to terms that this village was inhabited only by women and little girls, but he wasn't very comfortable with this fact. He was used to towns that were filled with humans of both sexes. Male AND female. It brought up a VERY disturbing question that Ben wished he didn't bring up.

' _How do they even keep their numbers from declining?!_ '

As he was walking, Ben noticed that he seemed to have entered the part of the village where the lower class citizens lived. He could tell because the houses looked like they were in serious need of maintenance, and the girls living there seemed to be a bit thinner than the ones in middle and upper classes.

But he also noted that something didn't seem right. He noticed a teenage girl of the lower class being mocked by a girl of the high class. Why she was being mocked, and for what reason, he did not know. But he did know that he needed to figure out why.

Rushing over to her as that high class snob walked away, Ben decided to voice his concerns.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked, helping her up.

Now that Ben got a good look at her, he noted that this girl was fairly attractive in her own right, albeit a bit flat chested. She had shoulder length, curly red hair, blue eyes, and her skin had a natural tan to it. She also had some freckles on her face. Her outfit consisted of a simple green dress, and a pair of high tops.

"Yeah, I'm okay… wait. You're a boy, aren't you?" she asked, breaking out into a huge grin. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! I've just met a real boy in person!"

"Wow, you've really never met a boy, have you? I'm Ben Tennyson, by the way." Ben introduced. "Why was that other girl making fun of you anyway, miss…"

"Oh, that. It's just the way things are in this village, I'm afraid. Women that have bigger breasts are at the top of the village hierarchy, while those of us who are less gifted are stuck at the bottom." she explained. "I'm Kagura, by the way."

Now this really made Ben's anger rise. He hated it when people were made fun of just for being different! He's been through enough of that in his lifetime! And he was gonna do something about it!

After the incident, Ben has just been trying to get through each day in this Amazon village. He still couldn't believe that it was a town full of only women. It kinda makes a guy wonder how they kept their numbers from dwindling. And then he stopped, realizing that it was best he didn't find out.

And now, we find him sitting at a café, waiting for his morning tea and mochi to arrive.

' _Sheesh, these girls act like they've never seen a guy before._ ' Ben thought to himself.

And he had a right to think that. He could practically feel the stares from all of the women in the café. It made him feel like a zoo exhibit, or a frog that was about to be dissected. Ben was broken from his musings when the waitress walked up with his order.

"There ya go, sir. One mochi and a cup of tea." she said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ben said.

The woman nodded with a smile and walked away, putting just a slight bit more sway in her hips as she walked. And Ben noticed this.

' _Oh, geez. What have I gotten myself into?'_ Ben mentally asked himself. ' _Grandpa, if I survive this mission, I'm gonna kill you!_ '

***To Be Continued…***


	2. Meeting Chifusa!

YELLING

Alien Info

 _Thinking_

Talking

Meeting Chifusa!

Ben was walking in forest to at least find a place to stay during his mission. Until he heard what sounded like gunfire. It wasn't too far so he ran to the source of the sound.

When he arrived he saw a small house with a group of women. One woman was a woman in an orange kimono with brown hair tied in a bun. She also appeared to be flat chested. The second woman her caught his eye. She had raven hair with golden brown eyes. She looked like a samurai but with a red kimono that stops below her hips, a scarf, a pair of blue leggings, and samurai arm guards. She was a little busty but not compared to the girl opposite of her.

The girl opposite of the two had white short hair, a ace with a bit of sadism in it, a black suit which exposed her cleavage as well as her midsection, a white cloth surrounding her waist, but revealing her front, black leggings and white armguards. In her left hand was a fire arm, which Ben suggests is the sound of the gunshot.

She also had other girls surrounding her with matching white outfits with their swords ready to strike. Ben suddenly felt the need to help the raven haired girl since he feels a bad vibe from the white hared girl.

"Well aren't you a picture of health? You're t getting away this time, Chifusa." The white haired girl, Kagefusa, said to the now revealed Chifusa.

The own haired girl suddenly had a look of terror on her face. Ben could see and noticed she was looking at Kagefusa. Chifusa noticed her face so she turned to her asked her what's wrong.

Kagefusa noticed as well and she had a sadistic smile. "Oh my, aren't you that girl I played with a while back? How are your parents?" This caused the brown haired girl to break down. Ben decided that he had enough of this. So he activated his Ultimatrix and dialed until he selected his alien of choice. He slaked on the faceplate and transformed into an alien that looked like a blue lizard with wheels on its feet. It has the claws on each hand, wears a black suit with a white front, a black helmet with a built in visor, and the Ultimatrix Symbol appears on its chest.

"XLR8!" the now revealed XLR8 shouted and ran to Chifusa and the other girls side with lightning quick speed. Everyone was shocked to see this unknown creature. Even Kagefusa herself was a bit stunned. Then XLR8 suddenly reverted back to Ben and boy did he look pissed.

Everyone as stunned to see a blue lizard-like creature transform to a normal human. Kagefusa's shock was replaced with a bit of a sultry smile. "Well, well, well. And who might you be handsome?" Ben could tell she was teasing but decided to introduce himself.

"The name is Ben. Ben Tennyson. And you are?" Ben asked. Kagefusa said, " I am Kagefusa Manyuu. The raven haired girl next you is Chifusa Manyuu. And the other girl is just commoner trash."

The brown haired girl was hurt by that remark until Chifusa stepped in.

"I had heard that our kinsmen have been pillaging and surrounding villages under the guise of the Breast Hunt. Why would you do such cruel things? Sister." Ben was shocked that sadistic woman was Chifusa's sister, but it made sense since they the same last name "Manyuu".

It seems Ben isn't the only one who disliked the whole big breasts are better thing.

Chifusa then drew her sword and glared at Kagefusa. "Your answer will determine your fate!" Ben also dialed his Ultimatrix and transformed into a different alien. This one being a crystalline humanoid with a dark purple rock-like body with magenta crystal arm, face and spikes with a green eye in the center of his head. The Ultimatrix symbol was also on his chest.

"CHROMASTONE!" Ben exclaimed as he transformed into Chromastone. "And I'll help you Chifusa. I've heard about this whole breast law the Manyuu clan made and I don't like it anymore than you do. A woman is a woman regardless of her bust size."

Chifusa was stunned by Ben's speech. In fact she even blushed a bit. Looks like Chifusa isn't the only one against the idea about breast being everything. Kagefusa was blushing a bit as well. But she just shook her head and gained that sadistic grin.

"A wounded traitor shouldn't talk so tough. And quite a moving speech there Ben-san." Suddenly Chifusa's katana was wrapped by a chain and yanked by a blonde girl who wore the same white ninja uniform but seemed to be flat chested. Chifusa obviously knew this girl due to the expression she wore

"Kaede?" Ben could see the look of pain in her eyes. When she noticed Ben as Chromastone she was stunned a bit. But she quickly shook it off.

Chifusa than noticed Kaede's breasts were smaller. "Your breasts. What happened to your breasts?" Chifusa asked the blonde as said girl had a pained expression. Ben didn't know what Chifusa was talking about.

"A courageous act in your honor really. This was her Punishment." Kagefusa explains as Kaede does her best to fight off tears. " The penalty of chest reduction: Breast Slice. And if you must know Ben-san, that's how a woman's bust size gets reduced." Kagefusa explains this as Chifusa gets really mad as Ben feels sorry for the poor blonde.

"How cruel." Chifusa growled and Ben was mad no less.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that abandoned her. After her breasts had been sliced, she had no one to turn to. I was the one who took care of her. Isn't at right, Kaede?" Kagefusa asked Kaede who clearly looked like she had been betrayed.

"You call reducing a girls breast size taking care of her? You clearly are sick." Chromastone yelled at the white haired girl who clearly didn't seem phased by that remark.

"I've been called much worse Ben-san." Kagefusa than draws out her and turns her attention to Chifusa.

"Father wasn't thinking straight when he made you the successor. Truth be told, I'm grateful that you left. If I defeat you and take back the scroll of secrets, Father will realize the error of his judgement. You girls deal with Ben Tennyson. I'll deal with Chifusa." She than runs toward Chifusa ready to slaughter. Kagefusa's goons did the same towards Ben, but Ben as Chromastone pressed the faceplate on his chest which than grew four gray spikes as Chromastone's body changed. His purple, rocky body changed from purple to obsidian black. The magenta crystals than changed from magenta to clear and was similar to a prism. His arms were similar to Diamondhead's only thinner and his face closely resembles Necrozma from Pokémon Sun and Moon only with one eye in the center of his head.

"ULTIMATE CHROMASTONE!" the newly evolved Chromastone suddenly absorbed the energy around him and fired multicolor lights at them. Knocking them off their feet.

Meanwhile Chifusa and Kagefusa where brawling and Chifusa called to Kaede but Kaede just stood there, unsure what to do. Chifusa called to the blonde again and again she did nothing. Kagefusa then prepared to finish Chifusa off, Ben was about to fire a beam at her until Kaede decided to give Chifusa her Katana. Chifusa then grabbed her blade and sliced Kagefusa's chest.

Then suddenly Kagefusa's breasts were enveloped in purple light and began to shrink while Chifusa's began to expand. Eventually Kagefusa's breasts were almost nonexistent as Chifusa's breasts were huge. Ultimate Chromastone was dumbfounded at what the hell just happened. Ultimate Chromastone reverted to normal Chromastone and reverted back to Ben. Truth be told he was astound at what just happened and even tried to fight off a nosebleed

Kagefusa than looked at Chifusa with shock. "Her breasts grew larger! She not only sliced mine but stole them as well?! How did she do that?! Is this why Father chose her as the successor?" Kagefusa asks these questions while trying to cover her shame. Even Ben is full of questions right now.

Chifusa then pulls out a scroll from between her feasts and looks at it in thought. 'You will learn of your hidden power. This is my…' she thought as she eyed the scroll in her hand.

Then Kagefusa looked like she seen a ghost. "The scroll of secrets. Don't tell me you're…." and sure enough Chifusa opens the scroll to read what secrets it holds.

"Secrets behind big breasts! First, one must massage one's breasts to increase hormone secretion. Massages done by one's beloved will yield better results." Chifusa reads as both Ben and Kaede smile as the brown haired girl listens. "Second, massage the left and right breast equally." Chifusa finishes as Kagefusa asks her.

"Chifusa, do you plan on telling the whole world about Manyuu's closely guarded secrets behind breast development.?!"

A world where a breasts-equals-wealth mentality reigns supreme is foolish, but that's the way thing are now. Put yourself in a commoner's place and develop your breasts from the very beginning, Sister." As Chifusa said this Kagefusa looked beyond posed.

Chifusa than looks at the brown haired girl. "And you, don't give up hope." This earned her a smile from said girl and nodded in reply.

Chifusa and Ben walked away until Kagefusa heeled at them to wait. Then she looked at her henchmen.

"What are you doing? Kill them." The girls then got in Ben and Chifusa's way. Chifusa told the girls to move aside as Ben transforms into Rath. Said girls moved out of the way and Ben reverts to normal. Then both pressed on, but not before Kagefusa yelled, "Bitch! Even if you run off to the ends of the earth, I'll hunt you down and make mincemeat of your breasts. And just you wait Ben Tennyson, after I'm done with Chifusa, you're in for a world of pain. Don't you both dare forget!"

Both of them still walked on as if they ignored her. Kaede then see the two heroes walk with a smile plastered on her face.

Time skip…

It was late afternoon and Chifusa and Ben were sitting on a hill.

"I wanted to stay in the village and live peacefully. Sorry Kaede." Chifusa said to her blonde friend.

Kaede simply smiled. "Chifusa-sama."

Then Chifusa looked beyond the horizon "Look. I will fight against this senseless world that the Manyuu have created. That means I will be taking on the country itself. As I elude my pursuers, I aim to change the mentality of the people. It will not be an easy task. But even so, will you join me?" Chifusa turned to her blonde friend who replies with yes.

Then she turns to Ben with a look of seriousness. "Are you sure you want to join Ben. You realize your putting your life on the line as much as I am." Ben nods his head and answers.

"Yeah. After everything I've learned about this place and the Manyuu, I'll be willing to help you out. Like I said a woman is a woman no matter her bust size. I'd say the Manyuu have a pretty messed up heads to be thinking breasts are such a big deal." That caused Chifusa to smile and she couldn't help but blush at this and feel her heart race a bit. She didn't know why, but she started to feel attracted towards Ben. Even Kaede blushes from that speech.

Then Kaede speaks up. "Chifusa-sama, I have a request." Chifusa asked what is it but then Kaede grabbed her breast from behind. Chifusa was flustered while Ben's face flushed and was having a nosebleed.

"What are you doing?" Chifusa was stunned by Kaede's actions. "Well, I'm just , I have a flat chest now, but Chifusa-sama, your chest is huge. Not to mention the smell and softness." At this point Ben tried to stifle a laugh at this blondes antics.

Chifusa was now really out of her comfort zone. "You dummy, are you one of those girls? Do you swing that way?!" Chifusa than stood up with aired face.

"Ah, Fine! Forget I ever asked!" She then ran with Ben chasing after her.

"Chifusa-sama, wait!" Kaede yelled and ran after the two.

Authors note: Hey guys. Just so you know, I'm open for any ideas for aliens for Ben to transform. They can be from another series or even fan made. Be creative and I might add them the story. And as always I'll see you in the next chapter, bubye.


	3. My alien Ideas

Hello everybody my name is dustinhogan83 and welcome to this list of some aliens I personally made up for Samurai of Manyū. Don't worry I'm ill open for your ideas, I'm t showing you guy my ideas. I'll adding their name, species, planet, powers and weaknesses. And your alien ideas must have these requirements. If you can't think of some, don't worry I'll d the stuff for you guys. And of course I will give credit because I'm one to steal ideas.

So with that out of the way here's my list:

Kicksune

Species: Vulpisapien

Planet: Youkopia

Powers: Enhanced strength, enhanced hearing, enhanced smell, sharp claws, sharp teeth, pyrokinesis, enhanced reflexes

Weaknesses: water puts out his flames, can't resist rice, ears are sensitive to ultrasonic sounds.

Biography: a race of humanoid foxlike aliens with nine tails. They wear basically attire similar to a bancho uniform. They have a sense of honor much like the people in Asia. Vulpisapiens aren't afraid to fight and they are not pushovers. They always greet with a bow as a sign of respect. Their culture is much like that of ancient Japan. They rely on a Shogun and much like the Japanese. Their architecture, food, music, art, agriculture weaponry, so much of their culture is much like the Japanese cultures.

Inculust

Species: Asmodean

Planet: Asmodea

Powers: Flight, tentacle projection, hypnosis, tantric absorption, prehensile tail, sharp claws, pheromone sensing, enhanced strength, enhanced stamina

Weaknesses: burns easily in sunlight, hypnosis only works on women of any species, bright lights hurt his eyes

Biography: Asmodeans are a race similar to succubi and incubi. They live primarily for sex and will go for anyone regardless of gender or species. They live in cities that mostly resemble Victorian-age cities. The males attract females of any species while the females attract males of any species. Their attire is mostly black leather or latex clothing. Males were uniforms similar to bikers while females were cat suits or even dominatrix. Their planet is usually inn a twilight as it has no sun or moon. Their look like succubi and incubi but with pale grey skin.

Chiller Thriller

Species: Cryogheist

Planet: Cryos

Powers: cryokinesis, invisibility, intangibility, possession, telepathy, flight, fear detection

Weaknesses: Heat weakens him

Biography: Cryogheists are a ghostlike race found on the planet of Cryos. They resemble phantoms and the sight of them definite sends chills down your spine. Their home world is like that of Antarctica in eternal light with constant auroras. They live in castles made of a ice-like crystal called Polarite. Polarite is somewhat like a prism but feels like ice. Is always cold no matter what climate it is in. They don't reproduce so they clone themselves as a form of reproduction.

Snapdragon

Species: Draco Florasian

Planet: Verdentdra

Powers: Chlorokinesis, fire breathing, flight, regeneration, communicates with plant, thorn protrusion, elasticity

Weaknesses: Needs water and sunlight to survive, herbicides can weaken him

Biography: Draco Florasions are basically dragons mixed with plants. Their planet Verdentrdra is full of forest with oceans They live in castles made out of fire retardant trees called Drakewood Trees. They have a monarchy system with a king and a queen. The males are much larger than the females in regards of gender distinction. They lay eggs similar to reptiles but these eggs work more like seeds. With enough water, light and proper care, they sprout into seedlings. They speak in an old Shakespearian dialect.

Prisma

Species: Pirsmsapien

Planet: Prismos

Ability: Light absorption and redirection, color lasers, crystallokinesis, enhanced durability, levitation, photkinesis

Biography: Prismsapiens are a race of humanoids made out of crystals similar to that of prism. Their home world Prismos has metropolises with scrapers de out of giant crystals. They have a sun larger than our own but Prismsapiens are immune to the intense heat. Light is essentially their source of energy as they have no need to ingest food or water. They don't reproduce naturally so the make them artificially in a process similar to the Gems from Steven universe. They use a shard of their body and place it in an area where the shard gets the most sunlight. After a few days the shard takes the form of a youngling.

Bug Bomb

Species: Nukesect

Planet: Nukea XV

Powers: Flight, bugrenade projection, heat immunity, enhanced durability, sharp pincers, sharp stinger, wall scaling

Weaknesses: Pesticides can weaken him, was wings are very fragile, his stinger tail can be easily caught

Biography: Nukesects are an insectile race who resemble a humanoid mix of hornets, scorpions grasshoppers and mantises. Their planet Nukea XV is basically a forest planet with other planets. Nukea XV is one of the fifteen planets known as the Nukes System. Each planet orbits around a sun. They are omnivorous so they eat both plants and insects. The bombs they shoot are actually living creatures called Bugrenades, insects that explode as a defense. The bombs are similar to a tick in appearance. The females Nukesects are more vibrant colored than the males. Bugrenades have color to distinct which kind of explosive they are. Green are poison bombs, yellow are tear gas bombs, white are flash bombs, red are fire bombs, and orange re fragmentation grenades. Nukesects lay eggs like insects do and they go through complete metamorphosis. They start out in a larval state and become a cocoon by the age of three. By nine months a full grown Nukesect emerges from the cocoon.

Skid Mark

Species: Acceleroid

Planet: XL

Powers: Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced jumping, sharp blades

Weaknesses: can't run on slippery surfaces

Biography: Acceleroids are a humanoid race who reside on the planet XL. They are a bionic race built primarily for speed. They have wheeled feet similar to roller blades and they have excellent balance. They have sharp blades on their forearms used for self defense. They wear bio armor similar to that of Guyver armor. They have helmets like that of a racecar driver with a visor that protects their face from the any particles. Their planet is basically a desert area with cities and even racetracks.

IQ

Species: Cerebralsapien

Planet: Cortex

Powers: Enhanced intelligence, telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, force fields, Ideatic memory

Weaknesses: Force fields n easily be broken by strong force, very sensitive to high frequency sound

Biography: Cerebrosapiens are more intelligent than that of a supercomputer. Their so intelligent they can even best both Galvan and Cerebrocrustaceans in advanced mathematic and quantum physics. Not only are they intelligent, they are Aldo capable of psychic powers. Their home planet Cortex is a an planet made by Cerebralsapiens in a years. Their technology surpasses humans by millions of light years. Their technology is even more advanced than Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean technology combined. Their appearance is somewhat like a combination of a grey alien and Mewtwo.

Dark Spark

Species: Antiwatt

Planet: Umbralectros

Powers: Dark electricity projection electrical absorption, negative energy absorption, flight, electromagnetism

Weakness: cant produce electricity if insulated, can electrocute himself if wet

Biography: Antiwatts are a race capable absorbing negative energy and use it as electricity. They appear similar to that of Bendy from Bendy and the ink machine only all black with dark purple eyes, clawed hands with our fingers, the toed feet and a tail similar to ASN electrical plug. Their planet is as pretty dark one with cities and a endless electrical storms.

Big Bang

Species: Chernobylite

Planet: Radios

Powers: Radiokineses, Omnipotence

Weakness: None

Biography: Chernobylites are a omnipotent race that are like a living nuclear warhead. They are just as omnipotent as Alien X with radioactive powers like Atomix. Basically their species is Alien X and Atomix combined. They are so powerful they have no known weaknesses, masking them living gods. Their planet Radios is a planet relying on nuclear power. The planet is orbiting a large star emitting high radiation which the Chernobylites use as power. The core of the planet is also radioactive as it give the planet power. Go against a Chernobylite and they'll end the fight with a bang. Their appearance is somewhat like a Saiyan but with bio armor and green skin.

And that's my list. This all for now and as all ways I'll see you in the next chapter bubye.


	4. Burning Desire

**Yelling**

Alien Info

 _Thinking_

Talking

Burning Desire

Its been two days after Chifusa and Kaede met Ben. Even after that fight against with Kagefusa, Chifusa still can't get Ben out of her mind. Every time she even looks at him she can't stop blushing up a storm. Same thing with Kaede, although she admires Chifusa, mainly her breasts, she also can't look at Ben without blushing.

It was afternoon and the trio decide to head for lunch. Luckily there was a diner nearby. Luckily Chifusa managed to afford it despite funds lowering. Ben wanted to know about Chifusa's history but he'd ask once the three are alone. After lunch they head out.

Ben finally decides to ask. "Hey Chifusa. I've been wandering. Why is your family so obsessed big breasts? I'm sure that sounds stupid to think big breasts are everything and flat chests are less than human. No offense Kaede." Kaede tells him no offense is taken while feeling heart warmed about that speech.

Chifusa sighs and explains. "I'm not sure how it started. But my stepfather is a sick man. Kagefusa is ma stepsister in case you're wandering. I also have another stepsister as well as a stepbrother. Having my stepfather's ideals go on like this was to much for me to bear. I ran away to put an end to this. I'm glad you and Kaede decided to join me Ben." She says with a sincere smile.

Ben smiles. "Hey like I said before. A woman is a woman no letter her bust size." He said while slightly blushing and rubbing the back this neck.

Kaede was now blushing like crazy and felt her heart skip a beat. Ben was different from other men here in Japan. He lives women regardless if she's flat or top heavy.

A hour later they spot a small village they walked into. They walked around to do some sight seeing. Some women in the village started eyeing Ben with a seductive look. Some were big breasted much to Ben's dismay. Even some flat chested girls in the villages were staring a him but with a blush and less flirtatious. Chifusa and Kaede couldn't help but feel jealous so they gave the women some glares.

Then suddenly a woman approaches the trio, looking at Ben wit a saucy smile. The woman was certainly a high class woman due to her J-cup bust size. She had platinum blonde hair that reached down to her rear. Her eyes were golden like two golden coins. Her skin was fair like percaline doll skin. Her lips where cherry red. Her appearance is the inspiration of wet dream for many pubescent young men.

"Hey there handsome. What say you and me head to my place. I can show you the wanders of a woman." The woman says while licking her lips. Ben felt a bit uncomfortable and Chifusa and Kaede were more pissed than a hornets nest.

Chifusa walks up to her and glared. "Sorry lady. He's already taken. By me of course. So why don't you back off." Chifusa lied while pressing her chest against his arm. The woman just simply laughed mockingly.

"Oh please. Your breasts are big yes. But mine can easily enthrall any man. This young stud deserves much better." She looks at Chifusa with a taunting smirk. Ben was now getting mad.

"Now listen here lady. My girl said back off. Besides. I don't date women whose ego are bigger than their own bust size. So back off." Ben said playing along with Chifusa while said girl blushed a bit. The woman now looked a bit mad.

"How dare you. Do you know who I am. I am Megumi Kyūbi. I am come from one of the most well known bloodlines in Japan the Kyūbi clan." Megumi yells while glaring at the boy. She then noticed the ultimatrix on Ben's wrist. She then smiles before taking her leave. "Well young man. I'll just find a man who has enough balls to handle me." Megumi says with a final wave.

Ben looks at Chifusa and thanks her for standing up. "Hey. You really had some courage to talk down to her. I should be thanking you." Chifusa said with a smile. "I can't believe she thought we were a couple." Chifusa said while blushing and thinking of them as a couple. She still had Ben's arm tucked in between her fun bags. "Chifusa, you can let go now." Ben says as said girl released his arm.

Ending approaches and they stay at a local inn near the village. Ben, Chifusa and Kaede share a room with some decent decorations. A hot spring was in the back. Chifusa couldn't the idea of Ben being her boyfriend out of her mind since the incident with Megumi.

With Megumi….

Megumi was sitting in her mansion by the fire enjoying tea. Until a group six of Manyuu assassins entered her house and walked to her. Megumi was actually expecting them since she has ties with the Manyuu clan.

"Hello girls. Took you long enough." She said to the assassins while they knelt down. One of them asks why Megumi called them.

The leader of the group had hazel blue eyes and auburn hair in a waist-length pony tail. Her bust size was F-cup. These second girl had shoulder length violet hair and had gray colored eyes like she was blind but isn't. Her bust size was E-cup. The third girl was a little smaller than the others but not by much. She had brown hair in pigtails and her bust size was a G-cup. The fourth girl a girl with silver hair and green eyes. Her bust size was a DD-cup. The fifth girl was a girl with tan skin, raven black hair and eyes as gold as Megumi's. Her bust size was a E-cup. And the final girl was another tan girl with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes with a bust size of G-cup, the biggest out of all the group.

"Well I've found Chifusa and her little side kick. And she's even aided by the well known Ben Tennyson." Megumi says while the girls look in awe.

"Benn Tennyson is here? I've heard Kagefusa-sama talk about him." One assassin said.

"I've heard he sopped an entire alien invasion and made peace with the aliens. The Highbreed is what I remember what the were called." Another assassin said.

"Well regardless. I want you girls to hunt those three down. I don't care what you do with Chifusa and her blonde friend, but bring Ben Tennyson to me alive." Megumi says while smiling sadistically. The assassins end bowed and headed off. Megumi thought of Ben. Sure he talked down to her but we still thought of her and Ben fucking like animals.

Back to Ben and company…

Chifusa and Ben chilled at the hot springs. Ben was blushing while fighting off a nosebleed and tried his best not to stare. Her raven hair strait while slightly spiked, her beautiful eyes, her silky skin soaked with water and her massive mounds floating like pool toys. He also felt little Ben suddenly get hard.

Chifusa was in a similar situation. She couldn't stop stating at Ben because of how muscular he was. Just looking at his toned body was making her nipples harden and her nether regions getting a slight burning sensation. Little do that know the Kaede was looking at them without being noticed.

Kaede was looking through the sliding door slightly cracked open. Needless to say she was enjoying the view. She was eyeing both Ben and Chifusa all at once. She was blushing like crazy, she was sweating, her nipples hardened and her better regions started to get wet. E felt the need to relieve her self but couldn't do it right now.

Back with Chifusa and Ben, they were silent since they stepped in the hot spring. Ben decided to break the awkward silence. "So. You look beautiful Chifusa." He said while still trying not to stare.

Chifusa looks away red as a tomato. "Thanks. You look…so fit. Do you...uh…work out?" Chifusa was so clusters the started t stutter. Ben was no less flustered himself. "No. But…fighting b-bad guys…h-h-has its…perks." Ben stuttered as well. "You look…fit…yourself. T-training for years…d-did wanders t-to your b-body huh?" Ben continued while casting a small glance.

Chifusa could take it anymore. She couldn't d it back. So she slowly approaches to Ben and as quick as a flash she wraps her arms around his neck and plants her lips onto his. Ben was shocked no less but he instantly melted into the kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Ben felt her pillow-soft breasts press against his chest, her nipples del hart enough to scratch diamond. Chifusa felt his hard rod pressed against her. After a minute of frenching they separate for air, a trail of saliva connected them.

Both started panting like dogs in the hot summer while stared into each others eyes completely flustered. Chifusa found now was the time to confess. "Ben…I have…something to…say." She says in between pants. "Sure…what is it?" Ben asked. Chifusa continues. "Ever since…the day we met…I've had these feelings…for you. When you said a woman is a woman regardless of her bust size, I've…felt these feelings for you." Ben was flattered and he smiled. "Thanks…You're the second Japanese girl I've dated. My ex-girlfriend was Julie Yamamoto. We dated but didn't go well." Ben said with a slightly sad face. Chifusa felt sorry for the hero in front of her.

"Well, If you don't mind, would you like to…uh…g-go out w-w-with m-me?" Chifusa asked feeling nervous. Ben smiled even redder now and kisses her again with much MPR passion. When they separate he smiles at her. "Does that answer your question?" Ben asked. Chifusa nodded yes and once again they kissed again. Ben grabbed her firm ass while groping her left breast. Chifusa moaned while she started stroking Ben's rod. But they separate again for air. "Why don't we do this later. Right now we should step out. Don't want us to look like prunes don't we?" Chifusa asked. They step out and get dressed.

With Kaede…

She was masturbating while groping her flat chest. She was free from all clothing she had.. She was imagining being in a threesome with Chifusa and Ben. She kept this up for a few minutes until she reached orgasm. She then pulled her clothes back on not before cleaning herself up a bit.

Kaede then heard a noise outside. She looked about a window. She could see Manyuu assassins ridding on horseback coming. She needed to alert Chifusa and Ben for this.

Back to Chifusa and Ben…

Chifusa and Benn were dressed in robes. Chifusa was sitting on Ben's lap while Ben stroked her hair looking into those beautiful eyes. But the mood was gone when Kaede walked in during there moment. When the blonde girl saw them in the position they were in she blushed a bit. But she shook it off and told the two what she needed to know.

"Guys. Manyuu assassins are heading this way." Chifusa and Ben went to dress up and gear up. When that was done they headed out of the inn to face the assassins. The assassins got of their horses and drew their weapons. Chifusa did the same while Ben readied his Ultimatrix.

"Chifusa Manyuu. You and your flat chested friend have come fare enough. Your breasts are mine. And as soon as we're done with you two, we'll take you to our boss Ben Tennyson." The leader said with an arrogant smile.

"And who is your boss?" Ben asked. "That would be me stud." The trio recognized that voice, especially Ben. Then Megumi walks in front of the group with her arms crossed. Needless to say the trio was shocked.

"Surprised? If you must know, the Kiyubi clan has ties with the Manyuu clan. I know you Ben Tennyson. I've heard so much a bout you. I even heard you assisted Chifusa with defeating Kagefusa. Once my group is done your friends, I'll have you all to my self. You and me rutting like rabbits in heat." Megumi said with a sinister grin and needless to say, Megumi's words struck a nerve on Chifusa.

"The hell you will bitch. Ben is my boy and I'm not going to let some hussy take him." Chifusa drew her sword and was beyond pissed off. Megumi still smiled and chuckled. "Just watch me brat. Attack!" Megumi signaled the girls to attack.

Chifusa clashed swords with one while Ben transformed into Diamondhead and clashed with another. Diamondhead slashed each girls' breasts ending the fight after a few minutes.

Megumi was mad now. "Well. You may have defeated my minions. But let's see how deal against me in my true form. Your not the only one to transform Ben." Megumi says as her body glows in bright red aura looking like flames. Her hands grew claws, her eras started to go pointed, she grew platinum blonde fur with a white belly and black feet and hands. She grew nine-tails with white tips at the end. She had the appearance of a anthro Kitsune. Her bust seems to increase to, reaching from J-cup to an L-cup.

"Even in this form, I'm one "foxy" lady." Megumi said as she struck a sexy pose. They just looked annoyed for that statement.

"Foxy? Really?" Diamondhead said because of such a terrible pun. Suddenly the ultimatrix beeped. "Uncatalogued DNA detected." It then fired a yellow beam at Megumi and the beam died down after the scan. "Uncatalogued DNA acquired. Scan complete."

Ben then reverted to human and saw the hologram of the new transformation. Ben smiled looked at Megumi smugly. "Alright foxy. Time to fight fire with fire." Ben then pressed the dial and was enveloped in a green light. When the light died down, in bens place was a humanoid kitsune styled after the modern Banchō, a particular type of juvenile delinquent. There are Kanji characters on the GAKU-RAN which read "I alone am honored in heaven and on earth." His fur was instead orange instead of platinum blonde like Megumi. His body was really lean and muscular as well. His eyes ere also green and the Ultimatrix symbol was where his belt buckle would be.

"Kicktsune!" the newly named Kicktsune exclaimed. Chifusa, Kaede even Megumi was blushing up a storm. Megumi then licked her lips and had an saucy smile.

Kicktsune

Species: Vulpisapien

Planet: Youkopia

Powers: Enhanced strength, enhanced hearing, enhanced smell, sharp claws, sharp teeth, pyrokinesis, enhanced reflexes

Weaknesses: water puts out his flames, can't resist rice, ears are sensitive to ultrasonic sounds.

Biography: a race of humanoid foxlike aliens with nine tails. They wear basically attire similar to a modern Banchō uniform. They have a sense of honor much like the people in Asia. Vulpisapiens aren't afraid to fight and they are not pushovers. They always greet with a bow as a sign of respect. Their culture is much like that of ancient Japan. They rely on a Shogun much like the ancient Japanese. Their architecture, food, music, art, agriculture weaponry, so much of their culture is much like the Japanese culture.

"Well, well, well. The new look suits you Tennyson. But I'll have you my personal play thing once I'm done with your friends." She lights small flames in her palms but Kicktsune absorbs them. He then in cases his fists in flames and rushes towards her with Chifusa and Kaede at his side. Kicktsune throws burning bunches at her but se deflects them while Chifusa slashes at her.

Kaede launches herself towards Megumi but Megumi notices this and punches Kaede in the gut to swat her away. Kicktsune was not happy by that and gave Megumi one hell of an uppercut. Chifusa then performed a precise slash at Megumi's chest and then her breasts grew while Megumi's chest shrunk. When the deed was done, Megumi was mortified to have her chest stolen by Chifusa. She shared at Chifusa ready to slaughter.

" **You bitch! I'll burn you to cinders for this!** " Megumi yelled at the top of her lungs and launches streams of fire at her only to be absorbed by Kicktsune. Kicktsune then gives her a roundhouse kick like Inner Moka does in Rosario + Vampire, sending her sky high.

Kicktsune then reverts back to Ben and checks on Kaede to make sure she's okay. Luckily Kaede was fine and both of them ran to Chifusa. They notice Chifusa's breasts grew again. Ben was blushing red as a tomato and having a slight nose bleed. They went back into the motel chose to end the day.

Later…

Ben was getting ready for bed. He noticed Chifusa and Kaede talking. He didn't want to intrude so he left them to discuss what they had to discuss.

Chifusa and Kaede…

"So you and Ben-san are in a relationship?" Kaede asked while feeling a bit down.

"Yeah." Chifusa then noticed Kaede's expression. "Kaede, are you alright?"

Kaede let out a sigh and decided to confess. "Chifusa-sama, I saw you and Ben-san making out in the hot spring. I've felt so hot and bothered while I watched. I couldn't help but masturbate. I imagined having a threesome with you and Ben-san. I've never felt so horny before." Kaede said flustered as all hell with a flushed face.

Chifusa didn't know what to say. She and Kaede had been friends for years. Chifusa couldn't deny a threesome sounds hot. So she came to a decision. "Kaede, if its okay with you, I'm willing to share him. Like they say, third times a charm right?" Kaede then hugged Chifusa and thanked her over and over again.

Back to Ben…

Ben played on his back then noticed Chifusa and Kaede walk up to him. He couldn't help but notice blushes on their faces. "Something wrong girls?" Ben asked.

"Ben-san. Kaede and I talked a bout our relationship. So we came to a decision." Chifusa looked at Kaede and nodded. "Me and Chifusa-sama are going to share you." Kaede said with a saucy smile. Ben was stunned but his member said otherwise. Both girls then stripped down to their birthday suits. Ben started having a nosebleed. He didn't know if this was a dream or not. If it was , he would never want to wake up.

Ben the starred to strip down until he was as naked as the two girls were. The two girls eyes his hard rod like a predator eying its prey. Kaede let Chifusa go first for Ben's dick. Chifusa wrapped her melons around his shaft while Kaede sat on Ben's face, giving him a clear view of her snatch. Ben started licking causing Kaede to shudder in delight. Chifusa started rubbing her knockers up and down Ben's shaft giving him a titty fuck. Kaede was moaning and panting while Ben was eating her out. A minute later Kaede was nearing climax "Ben-s-san…I'm…gonna…c-cum." Kaede moaned. Ben wasn't far behind. And finally a minute later Kaede squirted all over bens face while ben blew his load all over Chifusa. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick to swallow as much cum as she could. Ben was doing the same with Kaede. Chifusa had some jizz on her face and tits.

Kaede and Ben had both finally got out of their high and Kaede saw the mess Ben made. Kaede leaned towards Chifusa and Locke the remaining cum off of Chifusa's breasts. Then both girls started making out. The both then noticed Ben's cock was still hard and Kaede got a turn. Kaede wrapped her lips around Ben's shaft making him moan in pleasure. Ben was getting one hell of a hummer from the blonde girl. Chifusa then gave Ben access to her huge melons. "Go on Ben-san. Play with them as much as you like." Ben didn't need to be told twice. He fondled her left breast while sucked on her right. Chifusa was in absolute heaven having her huge tits played with.

Kaede was working wanders to his dick. She sucked him off while playing with his balls. Finally after a few more sucks, Ben finally shot his load. Kaede swallowed as much as she could but the re of it coated her face and chest. Chifusa walked up to her and liked away what was left. After Kaede was licked clean she aligned her womanhood near Ben's manhood. She end slowly slid her self down until she felt pain. Ben asked her if she was okay but then noticed dripping from her snatch. Ben realized she was a virgin and she gave Ben her cherry. After se calmed down, she slowly began to ride him. She place her hands on his chest while he gripper he firm butt cheeks. She then begin to ride him faster and faster. While she rode him Ben started tweaking the girls nipples, slightly pinching and tugging. Kaede screamed in pure bliss and Ben was relishing her erotic screaming. After a few minutes Ben shot his load into Kaede, painting her insides white. When ben was done filling Kaede with his spunk, Kaede dismounted and Chifusa took her place.

Chifusa lied down with her legs spread and beckoned him to her. Ben aligned his shaft with her muff and pressed in slowly, trying not to hurt her. He then felt her hymen blocking his path. Ben looked at Chifusa and she nodded for him too continue. She was giving Ben her V card. Ben then pressed and in a an instant the deed was done. He took her virginity and claimed the beautiful busty samurai his. He slid out slowly until the tip was still inside and slowly went back in. He rode her slowly at first Chifusa started with pained grunts that eventually turned into Lu's ed moans. She was moaning his name and panting like a bitch in heat. Ben gave her huge flesh mounds some love, pitching her nipples, tweaking them and even started suckling on the. While he was riding girl Kaede had a make out session with Kaede yet again, their tongues dancing in each others mouths. As Ben continued to suckle on her, he tasted something warm and sweet. He then saw white liquid streaming from the other nipple. She was lactating. Ben knew she wasn't pregnant since she just lost her virginity. Ben thought it may have something to do with the increase in bust size.

Eventually Ben was nearing his climax for the fourth time tonight. Ben then started sucking both bread at the same time drinking as much milk as he could until he could drunk no more. "Chifusa…I-I'm...going to…coms s-soon." Ben said as he was going to pull out, but Chifusa wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting him to pull out. "Do…it…ins-side…m-me….Ben-s-san." Chifusa said as we was in cloud nine. "What…if…yo-" Ben said as Chifusa stopped him before he could finish. "Don't w-worry…it's-s…as-safe…d-day…for…me." She said between moans. Kaede told Ben its also a safe day for her too. Finally Ben spurt load after load of his jizz inside her womb. Chifusa moaned as she squirt on his dick like a water cannon, her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolling out. After his seventh spurt Chifusa was filled to the brim. He pulled out as his cum leaked out of her twat a bit.

Finally spent Ben laid on his back with Chifusa hugging his right arm between her huge hooters while Kaede hugged his left arm. Ben smiled and looked at both girls. "I love you girls." Ben said with a smile on his face. "We love you to Ben-san." Both girls said before all three of them drifted to sleep.

With Megumi…

Megumi in her human form was way beyond pissed. She was punching some tread so head she left some holes in them.

"That no good bitch. She stole my breasts from me. As if that wasn't enough, Ben saves that no good break thief. I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THOSASE MOTHERFUCKERS PAY!" She yells that last part at the top of her lungs.

"So you met my sister and her comrades. Even a member of the Kyūbi clan wasn't able to defeat them." Megumi heard a feminine voice not to far begin and her. She looked in the direction seeing none other than Kagefusa Manyuu herself. And standing beside her was a girl wearing an orange kimono top, with bandages on her wrists and ankles. On her legs, she has black tights and sandals. Her name was Kokage, Kagefusa's assistant and friend.

"Kagefusa. What are you doing here. This quite a surprise." Megumi was shocked to see Kagefusa and notice her chest was big again. "Kagefusa, it seems you chest has regrown." She said even more surprised.

"Actually. These are just cups. The reason why I'm here is to search for Chifusa to get revenge and retrieve the secret scroll she took. And maybe get that handsome Ben Tennyson to be my play thing." Kagefusa licked her lips with that signature sadistic smile.

"Oh. Well you can have Tennyson. But I'm sad to say it seems he's chosen your sister instead. I just want revenge on that bitch for stealing my tits." Megumi said with sheathing anger towards Chifusa.

"Then how about we team up. That way we both get what we want. Sweet revenge." Kagefusa said with that sadistic grin still etched in her face. Megumi thought about it and agreed. "Consider it a deal. I couldn't care less about Tennyson or that blonde haired peasant." She said as she shakes Kagefusa's hand.

"It's clear those three will head out in the morning. But I know their current location. Their in a motel at the Kitsuragi village. I know the location." Megumi said as she led the way. Kagefusa smiled as she pictured Chifusa losing her breasts to the her, Kaede as her personal slave and Ben becoming her boy toy.

' _Just you wait Chifusa. I will make you pay. And Ben Tennyson, you will be mine_.'


	5. Forgive and Forget

YELLING

Alien Info

Thinking

Talking

Forgive and Forget

It was morning and Ben was already waking up. Ben noticed Chifusa and Kaede still asleep close to him. The were still naked and ben thought about last night an and needless to say he was the luckiest guy ever. Chifusa and Kaede finally started to wake up as they still clung to his arms.

"Good morning girls." Ben said two his two new girlfriends. "Good morning Ben-san." Both girls said simultaneously. Then the noticed that Ben had morning wood.

"Looks like your little friend is wide awake today Ben-san." Chifusa said as she gave his Dibley von dangly a few rubs. Been groaned but realized they needed to get a move on. Megumi could be seeking revenge by now. They trio got dressed, packed their things, had a quick breakfast, and starred to head out.

As they stepped out though, they were greeted by two faces they never thought they see. Kagefusa and Megumi were standing a few feet in front of them.

"Sister!" Chifusa said with a bit of anger in her voice. Ben and Kaede got ready for another brawl. Ben then looked at Megumi with anger and annoyance. "Megumi. Don't you ever give it a rest?" Ben asked clearly having enough of her shit.

"It's been a while." Kagefusa smirked. She then looked at Ben and Kaede. "Hello Ben. Looking fine as ever. And Kaede. I see you joined my traitorous sister." Ben and Chifusa then noticed Kagefusa's breasts.

She looked…normal, her breasts seemed large like they used to. That couldn't be possible.

They grew back?

"I've waited for this moment. Once I'm done with you and your lackey, I have Ben as my personal play thing. Sounds good to you Ben-san?"

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede yelled but she was quickly tied up by Kagefusa's aid.

"You're always getting into trouble." Kagefusa said "I won't let you escape this time."

Chifusa looked at her "Your…body is back to normal?"

Kagefusa looked at Chifusa "You're…bigger than before."

"Hmm…you said that it was a mistake that tits were the reason for the world." Kagefusa sighed "That the size of your rack or shouldn't matter, you're trying to fix the world by sharing the techniques in the scroll…yet you're the one that's bulging out of control!." Megumi then smelt something musky in the air. It smelt like Ben's scent. She smelt it from Chifusa and Kaede. "Kagefusa, I smell Ben's scent on both of those girls. It looks like he laid a claim on both of them." Megumi informed Kagefusa who didn't seem to happy.

She grabbed Chifusa by the collar "I won't let you monopolize the technique for sapping away breasts. If that wasn't bad enough, you and that flat bitch of yours fuck a boy I have my eyes on."

"Give it to me!" she yelled ripping Chifusa's top open and making her tits spill out.

"HA!" Kagefusa grabbed it "The Manyuu Scroll! Inside here is the secret technique."

"Kagefusa wait." I cried out "You know what will happen to someone who reads that scroll and isn't the successor."

"Screw the rules!" she yelled "As long as I learn the technique nothing matters."

She unspooled the paper "Where is it…where…"

"The last page." I sighed. Ben was trying not look as they are in public.

She looked at the end "there it is the power to suck out tits."

"Breast flow…the art of transferring the liquid spirit of one's body and controlling Breasts by yourself, it is inherited through blood…"

"You can't learn it." Chifusa frowned. Ben looked at Chifusa and back to Kagefusa.

"What the hell are you talking about." She said not taking her eyes off the page, she was in such shock she didn't even blink.

"I inherited it from the Munamori Family, an enemy of the Manyuu from long ago, no matter how hard you trained or studied you don't have the bloodline, you can't possibly learn it."

"No…no…NO!" Kagefusa yelled "That's a lie!" Needless to say Megumi was just as upset as Kagefusa. Could Megumi's efforts have been in vain.

Kagefusa placed her sword near Chifusa "Teach me now…"

"I'm not lying." Chifusa said.

Chifusa looked into her eyes "I'm not…"

She just sighed.

"AHH!" she lifted her sword and got ready to cut me.

"HYAA!" Kaede threw Kagefusa's little helper over and blocked the strike with a chain. Ben redied his ultimatrix and selected Kicktsune again. He slammed the dial again and was enveloped in a green flash.

As the light died down though, instead of Kicktsune, ben transformed into yet another new alien. This one looked much like an incubus. He had pale gray skin, green eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. He appeared to be wearing black leather jeans with black leather boots. His wings were large, at least five great in wingspan. He had the spaded tail like an incubus or succubus. He had black lipstick and black colored claws. He was well built even most body builder would be jealous and women would gawk at him.

"Inculust!" the newly named Inculust announced.

Inculust

Species: Asmodean

Planet: Asmodea

Powers: Flight, tentacle projection, hypnosis, tantric absorption, prehensile tail, sharp claws, pheromone sensing, enhanced strength, enhanced stamina

Weaknesses: burns easily in sunlight, hypnosis only works on women of any species, bright lights hurt his eyes

Biography: Asmodeans are a race similar to succubi and incubi. They live primarily for sex and will go for anyone regardless of gender or species. They live in cities that mostly resemble Victorian-age cities. The males attract females of any species while the females attract males of any species. Their attire is mostly black leather or latex clothing. Males were uniforms similar to bikers while females were cat suits or even dominatrix. Their planet is usually inn a twilight as it has no sun or moon. Their look like succubi and incubi but with pale grey skin.

Needless to say Chifusa, Kaede, Kagefusa, Megumi and many women surrounding them were eyeing him. Chifusa, Kaede even Kagefusa were trying to fight of a nosebleed. Inculust then summoned tentacles from the palm of his hand to ensnare Kokage.

"What the!" Kokage was dumbstruck to say the least.

Chifusa backed up "So…that's the answer…"

"This is a joke!" Kagefusa yelled trying to strike her again. Ben was fighting off Megumi in her true form while the two sisters clashed swords. "Well Ben, I must admit an Asmodean wasn't what I was expecting. But it still won't save you and your two hussies." Inculust instantly got pissed and summoned tentacles to pin her down and delivering a kick to her maw.

"Chifusa-sama!" Kaede yelled throwing Chifusa a sword.

Chifusa grabbed it and slashed through Kagefusa.

"AHH!" Kagefusa yelled grabbing Ben's attention. But what he saw next shocked him as well as Chifusa.

Kagefusa's top ripped open, and two fake breasts dropped out.

"WAH!" she grabbed them and turned away.

"Sister you…" Chifusa said only to be interrupted by her sister.

"SHUT UP!" she cried "You don't know what it's like to have the parts you love taken away. I had a beautiful body, and you stole it, my big breasts,…gone, now I have to use these cheap fake tits to keep up the appearance. You don't know anything about the people who had their bodies ripped away." Ben couldn't help but feel for the poor girl. He hated to see anyone so vulnerable. Megumi managed to get out of her bindings and tried to sock him square in the jaw, only to be ensnared by more tendrils.

"I…understand." Chifusa mumbled. She the placed my sword down "Then take them away. If that will make you happy, I will throw my body away, and never steal another's again." Ben looked at Chifusa like she's gone crazy while Megumi had a it eating grin on her face.

"DO IT!" Chifusa said standing up and spreading my arms, puffing my chest out "Quickly!"

Kagefusa picked up the sword she started at my breasts, her eyes briefly drifted to her chest then at Ben still as Inculust who had a look of worry on his face

The sword fell from Kagefusa's hand "I…can't do it." Ben couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief knowing Chifusa wouldn't get hurt. Megumi on the other hand was shocked and mad as all hell.

"what?" Megumi shouted as she felt betrayed.

"Why…?" Chifusa asked.

"You're just…so beautiful." She frowned "I can't take a body like that from the world. Such…beautiful breasts…" Kagefusa…was crying. Inculust end reverted back to normal. And walked up to the two sisters.

"SISTER!" Chifusa hugged her, her head snuggling into my bosom. Ben then decided to join in on the hug. Kagefusa then looked at Ben. Ben gave her a smile that showed kindness and Kagefusa hugged him. Ben blushed a bit but accepted hug. Kagefusa then looked back at Chifusa.

"They are beautiful…because you are part of them too…this body isn't a curse, it's a blessing to share with the people I've taken from." Chifusa told Kagefusa with slightly teary eyes.

"Its like I said when we firs met. A woman is beautiful regardless of her appearance. Its not what's on the outside, but its what's on the inside that counts." Ben told Kagefusa who hugged him yet again.

"Thank you Ben-san. Chifusa and Kaede are lucky to have someone like you. You car for women not by appearance, bit by personality." Kaede then kissed him on the cheek which made him blush up a storm. Chifusa giggled at the sight. But the moment was shot lived as Megumi got out of her bindings. And angry doesn't begin to cover how pissed she was.

"YOU LITTLE PUSSY! WHAT AFTER EVEEYTHING SHE DID, YOYR JUST GOING TO FORGIVE THIS LITTLE BITCH? FINE! FUCK YOU KAGEFUSA. IM ILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH THE OTHERS!" Megumi then created a late blue fireball and threw it at .

Luckily ben thought fast as he transformed into Kicktsune and absorbed the flames. He looked at Megumi ready to slaughter. "Oh that's it you flea bitten bitch! Time to crank the heat." He growled as he slammed the Ultimatrix symbol on his belt buckle, aiding four spikes to grow on the symbol in an X shape. A green wave of light end enveloped his body while changing his appearance. His fur changed from orange to deep blood red and looked more unkempt. His muscle mass had a slight increase, he his GAKU-RAN tied around his waist and looked slightly torn, his pants looking liked their been scratched. His teeth were sharper with two cabins sticking out. He also had three blade-like claws similar to wolverine's sticking out of both hands. His nine tails also had blue flames just on the tip of each tale. He also had a nodachi strapped to his back and two tonfas on both sides of his waist.

"ULTIMATE KICKTSUNE!" The newly evolved Kicktsune shouted and stared at Megumi who seemed to slightly shudder out of fear.

"YOU FUCK WITH FIRE, YOU GET BURNED BITCH!" Ultimate Kicktsune angrily roared at the top of his lungs, charging at Megumi with his nodachi held in both hands.

"You Mess With One Of Us, You Mess With All Of Us!" Chifusa and Kagefusa yelled in unison as they, Kaede and Kokage charged the woman aiding Ultimate Kicktsune.

Megumi got slashed by ultimate Kicktsune's nodachi while also getting some singe marks from his intense flames. Kaede and Kokage struck her with their kusari-gamas while Chifusa and Kagefusa slashed her with their katanas. Ultimate Kicktsune then ended the fight with the same kick he gave her last night but with more powerful and with blue flames, sending her skyrocketing far away from them. Ultimate Kicktsune reverted normal Kicktsune in a free flash then back to Ben in another flash. Chifusa, Kaede, Kagefusa and Kokage group hugged Ben while said boy tried to fight off a nosebleed. When they separated Kagefusa held the scroll and looked at Chifusa?

"Chifusa." Kagefusa threw her the scroll "Take care of it. I don't need it anymore."

"What about your mission." Chifusa said.

"You're gonna spread the techniques of healthy breasts right?" she said "I'll get by."

"Sis…" Chifusa said feeling touched.

"Sides…" she put a hand on her shoulder "Maybe there's a survivor form your family who knows more about this technique, you can use it to share right, so long as you give me mine back plus interest I really don't mind."

"And Ben. I'm counting on you to make Chifusa and Kaede happy. I test you'll do that right?"

"Will do. I wouldn't live with myself if they weren't sad or hurt." Ben said with utmost confidence. Kagefusa nodded and sailed, though she did feel slightly envious of both girls.

"Let's split Kokage." Kagefusa said walking off.

"Sis wait!" Chifusa said running up to her from behind "Before you go…"

"Hmm?"

Chifusa leaned near her ear "Why don't you join us. We could use some extra help and you and me can bond more. And m willing to share Ben-san with you. What do you say?"

Even though Chifusa couldn't see Kagefusa's face she could tell she was blushing.

"Kokage…change of plans. We're joining Chifusa and company." She yelled.

Kaede and the other aid cheered while Ben had a smile on his face. Little did he know though that he's in for one hell of a surprise tonight.

Later….

They were walked for hours until they were ready to set up camp. Chifusa and Kagefusa were bonding and Kaede was finding food. Ben was sitting near the fire when Kokage approached Ben. Ben looked at the youngster and smiled.

"Hey Kokage. I'm glad you and Kagefusa joined us." Ben said while patting the girl's head.

"Thanks. I've heard so much a bout you even before you came here. How you stopped the High breed invasion, how you defeated some guy named Vilgax and even all sorts of other things. Needless to say I'm a huge fan." Kokage's eyes where shining as she admitted to her hero. Ben was fostered none the less.

"Thanks. So. How long have you and Kagefusa known each other. You two close?" Ben asked the girl.

"Yep. Close friends. I swore loyalty to Kagefusa since the day we met."

"I see. You remind me of my friend Kevin. He's had my back ever since we first learned of the DNAliens and High breed. He can be a bit of a wise ass at times but were close buds." Ben tells Kokage.

Ben told the girl about the ultimatrix and showed her some of his many aliens on his playlist.

Finally Kaede got back with some rabbits she hunted down. Along with some berries she found and luckily she could tell between the addible ones between the poisonous ones.

After dinner was over the group got ready to turn in for the night. Luckily ben made some shelters as Swampfire by growing vines and forming them into huts. He made two huts, one for him, Kaede and Chifusa, the other for Kagefusa and Kokage. Ben was settling down while was getting settled in waiting for Chifusa and Kaede.

With the girls…

Chifusa, Kaede and Kagefusa were talking about their plan. Kagefusa turned to Chifusa. "You really want to do this sister?"

"I know your nervous. Ben's not much of a ruff type. If you don't want to or if your not ready, I understand." Chifusa smiled.

Kagefusa blushed and looked away "I want this. I've always dreamt of my own orgy. But I never thought it would really happen."

"It'll be okay. I know you'll enjoy this." Kaede said and hugged Kagefusa from behind. After their little talk they came into the hut Ben was in.

"Ben-san, If its okay with you, Kagefusa is going to join us. Is that okay?" Chifusa said which shocked Ben a bit. Kagefusa looked like a nervous wreck, but Ben could tell she like him as much as Chifusa did. So he accepted causing Kagefusa to sigh in relief.

All three both stripped down, Ben felt shame looking at Kagefusa's immature frame. Even without her huge breasts Ben saw Kagefusa sexy

"Like what you see stud? Then I bet you'll enjoy this even more.." She said getting just a few inches close to his face and within a split second, her lips touch his. Both of their tongues danced in each other's mouths with passion and fervor. Ben drew his attention to her flat chest as she tweaked her right nipple while lightly tugging on her left nipple. She moaned in his mouth due to Ben's teasing. But the need for air got the better of them causing them to separate. Leaving a trail of saliva between them both looked into each others eyes with a blushed face.

"Well….you…are quite…the kisser." Kagefusa said between pants. "Thanks…you…too." Ben got out between pants. The then decided to give her chest some love. He latched onto her left nipple and sucked like a starved infant. Kagefusa moaned at the sensation while Ben tugged lightly on her right nipple. Kagefusa jerked her head back and moaned out Ben's name, and god damn she was a screamer.

Ben nibbled, licked and sucked while alternating between the two. A few more sucking, nibbling, licking and tugging the dam in Kagefusa bursts as she has one hell of an orgasm. Her juices soaking his lap an she shook with pure bliss. When Kagefusa finally got out of her high, she smiled at Ben with the cutest smile he'd ever seen. "Wow…you really…know…how to…push a girls…b-buttons." She said and when her breathing got settled enough she spoke again. "Ben-San. I want you. Take my virginity. Claim me." She demands as her lust took over. She got on all Ford presenting her muff to Ben and he happily agrees if she does. She wanted to be fucked doggy style.

Ben aligned himself to her cave of wanders and slowly started pushing his girth into her. He started slowly like he did with Chifusa and Kaede. Ben finally reaches her hymen an looks at Kagefusa asking her if she's ready. She nods giving him the okay to proceeded. He slowly pushes until he breaks the barrier. He took her v-card like she wanted. He gave her time to get used to his girth. He then slowly pulled until his head remained inside and slowly pushed back in. He started slow but went faster and faster.

Not wanting to be left out Kaede started Frenching Ben while Chifusa started a make out session with Kagefusa. Kagefusa started rubbing Chifusa's pussy lips sliding two fingers in and out of her wet folds. They've been at it for a few minutes until Ben finally blew his load into the silver haired beauty, painting her walls white. Chifusa wasn't too far behind as e started gushing on Kagefusa's fingers, coating them in her sweet essence.

Ben finally pulled out, his cum trickling outside of Kagefusa's cunt. Kagefusa licked her fingers clean of Chifusa's cum and relished the flavor. Kagefusa then looked at ben and had the kinkiest idea. She went to Chifusa and whispered her idea to her. Chorus then blushed like crazy and Been was curious. "Chifusa, you okay? What did Kagefusa say?" ben wandered what she told her.

"Well…was wandering i-if y-y-you could…uh…transform into…Kicktsune" When she said it Ben was surprised Kagefusa suggested such a thing. But he wasn't one to argue so he transformed into Kicktsune yet again. "Okay. So…what now?" he asked Chifusa got on all fours presenting her folds to him. Ben finally got the message. He looked at Kagefua with a shocked look. "Wow! That…is…just…I didn't know you were into this kind of shit." Kagefusa just shrugged. "I'm not but I am now. It just came at the top of my head."

Kicktsune then just decided to go with it. He pulled down his pants revealing a penis somewhat like a canine as it was sheathed like one but when unsheathed looked somewhat like a human's but having a pointed tip. It was a it bigger than an average human's but not by much. Chifusa saw his amazing Vulpisapien package but didn't know if it would fit or not. . He aligned himself with her muff and slowly pushed in. As he entered she gasped and moaned.

"OH!" Chifusa gasped "It's even bigger than I imagined! You really have grown!"

"UGH!" Ben groaned "I'm so big it's unbearably tight."

Ben started thrusting, my his nine wagged with each jerk. Chifusa was slamming her pussy into his crotch, impaling herself on his huge girth.

"Don't slow down Ben, I'm so close." Chifusa begged "Cum in me…I'm so close!"

"Yes…yes….I'm about to cum!" Kicktsune roared, his muscles rippling from the bellow "CHIFUSA!"

"BEN!" she moaned back.

"OHHHHH!"

They both climaxed, Kicktsune started shooting cum into Chifusa's warm pussy. He ejaculated for a few minutes, making look three months pregnant after the final spurt.

"That was intense." She smiled as Kicktsune reverted back to Ben. They both laid back and relaxed. But Kaede still hasn't had her turn. But luckily Ben has enough energy for one more round.

Kaede laid on her back while spreading eagle. Ben aligned his member to her twat and started thrusting inside her. Kaede had her legs wrapped around his waist making shire he didn't pull out when the cum.

Chifusa was occupied by Kagefusa as she plaid with her two honkers. She wrapped her lips around her left nipple and suckled. When she I'd she was surprised to taste milk. But she pushed her surprise aside and sucked like a baby nursing on its other's tit while she started fringing her crotch against hers.

Ben was now holding Kaede on his lap while he fucked her brain out. Needless to say Kaede was reduced to a moaning, drooling mess. Ben also tweaked her nipples while they fucked like animals. Finally Ben started bursting inside Kaede as she soaked his dick, falling the blonde girl to the brim. Chifusa and Kagefusa also came as Chifusa's breasts squired milk like geysers. After all that sex they all were finally spent. Ben laid down with Chifusa beside him, Kaede laid on top of ben, resting her head on his toned chest while Kagefusa laid on top of Chifusa, burying her head between those hue milk sacs.

Kagefusa could hear Chifusa's heartbeat ads well as the milk sloshing in her glorious hooters. "Remember, I expect to be paid back."

"I know." Chifusa nodded before everyone finally went to sleep.

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the long wait. So here are some more aliens I added thanks to some of you guys.**

 **Aliens include:**

 **Night Gaunt: Xenomorph**

 **Hunter: Yautja**

 **Big Blue : Na'vi**

 **Dragonheart: Dragon alien**

 **Komodo Dragoon: Gorn**

 **And here are some aliens of my ow choosing:**

 **XTRMN8R: Dalek**

 **Supremo: Ultimos' species**

 **Psyche: DC Martian**

 **Guerilla: Ro-Man**

 **Valor: Sangheili**

 **Also I will be adding more custom aliens. If you guys have at ideas, let me know. And as always I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Bubye.**


	6. Here's Okami!

YELLING

Alien Info

 _Thinking_

Talking

Here's Okami!

Ben, Chifusa, Kaede, Kagefusa and Kaede were passing through a town and along the way we passed by a crowd of people in a commotion because a child had bumped into a Nobel woman.

"Don't you look where you're going?" the woman said "commoners should stay out of the main path. You're collision got dirt on my precious breasts…"

"Well you weren't looking either!" the young boy snapped back.

"EHH?!" the woman hissed "Seems like your parents never taught you manners. A little brat like you whose balls haven't even dropped yet is nothing to a mature woman like me! I'll show you the difference between your status and mine!"

That's when Chifusa and Ben jumped in and blocked her from striking the boy with her umbrella.

"Oh it's a samurai!"

"She's got huge tits!"

"My…getting upset at a child, shouldn't you be ashamed?" I asked "You may have the bigger breasts, but you're more of a child here." Chifusa said while Ben snickered a bit.

The woman and Chifusa got in a stare off. She was wearing an orange kimono and had some heavy breasts. She then noticed Ben and blushed a little but quickly shook it off.

"Umm, excuse me." A new woman entered the area "you really shouldn't fight in a place like this. It ruins the nice mood…"

"OHHH!" the woman suddenly ripped her kimono open and her tits spilled out, she started shaking around, and entrancing people with her jiggly jugs "Please refrain from causing trouble!"

The crowd followed the dancing woman and left Ben and company there with the child.

"Chifusa-Sama! You ran off alone again!" Kaede scolded.

"Oh sorry I just…"

"Thank you for saving me Onee-chan." The little boy said. He then noticed Ben. "And thank you Ben-san. I've heard son many stories about you." Ben felt a bit modest.

"Just be careful okay" Chifusa took a coin out "Go get yourself a snack."

"Thanks!" the kid said running off.

"Ha…" I sighed standing up "big tits are a sign of wealth, fortune without questions…"

Chifusa observed the various women's breasts.

"Those with poor breasts are less than human…when I see it this close, it pisses me off…To think all people care about is how big a woman's chest is…" Ben couldn't help but agree.

"Don't you think so Kaede…?"

Kaede and Kagefusa were both holding a hand to her flat chest. Ben could see the pain in Kaede's eyes as well as Kagefusa's.

"Sorry…It's my fault you-."

"Chifusa-Sama! I have something to ask you!" Kaede yelled "Back then…how did you do that to Kagefusa-Sama's breasts? If you take you should give right?!"

"Sorry Kaede, I don't know how I took sis' breasts." Chifusa mumbled "It was unexpected, that was the first time I did a Breast Cut."

"Aww…" Kaede pouted.

"Don't worry, we still have this." Chifusa said reaching into her cleavage and pulling out The Secret Scroll. "So we can use this, to manipulate tits both big and small. The key to everything, is this scroll, if I can learn all the techniques in this scroll…you have to believe in me Kaede."

"Yes I will!" Kaede beamed. "So will I Chifusa." Ben said holding Chifusa's hand, causing the girl to blush. Kagefusa grasped her shoulder and smiled. "I'm with you all the way sis! Me and Kokage both!" Kokage nodded in agreement.

"Good." Chifusa smiled "Than let's go eat."

Chifusa reached to her coin purse "Uhh….I gave the kid the last coin I had…" The others nearly did a double take at that.

"Didn't you just tell us to trust in you?" Kaede said a bit angrily. Kagefusa just sweat dropped while Kokage had a bitter look. Ben just kept his composure.

"HeHeHe…Better to sleep without supper than wake up with a hefty debt." Chifusa said trying to down play it.

"You won't be able to fight if you're hungry, remember you ran away from the village and we already ran out of money. Limit you spontaneity!" Kaede fumed in anger.

"You're following me why are you acting in charge?!"

"And that's why I'm telling you this stuff! Hmmm?" Kaede walked by me and picked up the property of that woman from before.

"Oh…it's that lady's sun umbrella." Ben said as he recognized the umbrella

"I've got it!" Kaede smiled "We can make money with this!"

"Huh?" The others asked dumbfounded.

Kaede had Chifusa spin a box at the top of the umbrella while she worked as a barker to draw attention, she even had an alias for her, Hanyuu Chifusa…not very creative. Ben was Four Arms lifting heavy objects with his four guns. Some women were admiring the four armed alien like eye candy much to Chifusa, Kaede and Kagefusa's anger.

"Make sure you spin it properly." Kaede whispered to Kagefusa.

Chifusa adjusted her stance, it was hard to turn the umbrella with the box because it made her breasts shake, I was still adjusting to their new size so it was even more awkward. Ben also started juggling some heavy stuff while showing little to no strain.

"Wow look at her!" Kaede called "She shaking so much more!"

"Knock it off!" Chifusa said whacking her in the noggin with the umbrella as people threw coins.

Next Kaede made Chifusa balance at the top of a tall ladder when she landed in a hand stand my chest shook all over. Ben was now Kicktsune using his flames to put up a light show.

"She's jiggling even more now!" Kaede yelled "And you can see her undergarments!"

"I'll Kill You!" Chifusa yelled hitting her with the ladder "Stop Using My Body To Sell Stuff!"

Eventually Kaede and the others made enough to eat dinner so they went to a shop to eat.

"See we made out okay." Kaede smiled "Enough to eat."

"Ben and I are the ones who made all the money." Chifusa mumbled. "I agree with Chifusa on that. Many girls were staring at me like a piece of meat." Ben said while shaking.

Chifusa started counting the days money put Kaede took it.

"I'll hold on to the money from now on. The journey will be long and Chifusa-Sama is to disorganized."

"HEY! You're just my tag along!"

"That's why I'll keep it!"

"GRRRR!" we both growled at each other. Ben, Kagefusa and Kokage just stared in the awkward silence.

"Very well you can do this one job for me." Chifusa said going back to her rice "How courteous."

"It's because I'm your companion." Kaede smiled "We've been close since we were kids…Chifusa-Sama is tomboyish, naughty, and always makes me worry."

"Only with you, all the sisters used to pick on me." Chifusa said while Kagefusa felt guilty about those days.

"I know you the best Chifusa-Sama." Kaede smiled.

"Then you surely know that a rage is pumping though me." Chifusa smiled back.

"Of course!"

"Then let's leave." Ben said getting up.

"Bill Please!" Chifusa yelled. After they paid Chifusa and company got up to leave as soon as we got out Chifusa and Kagefusa turned around and pinned two women following them.

"Did the Manyuu send you, if so they must think weak of me to send ones as weak as the two of you." Ben activated his Ultimatrix an transformed into a Yautja from the Aliens vs Predator series. Its armor was green in color Anthe visor on its helmet were the signature green as the eyes of Ben's other aliens. The Ultimatrix symbol on his chest

Hunter

Species: Yautja

Planet: Yautja Prime

Powers: enhanced strength, thermal vision (with mask), x-ray vision (with mask), ultraviolet vision (with mask), plasma blaster.

Weaknesses: Earth's atmosphere, weak against an angered female Yautja

Biography: The Yautja are an alien race who simply exist to hunt for sport. They share a bitter rivalry with the Xenomorphs. They have a plethora of various weapons and gadgets. The Yautja have a breeding season. The females have larger mammary glands and are not someone to be trifled with. When angered female Yautja can even overpower a well armed male. The youngsters are referred to as "Suckers" or "Sucklings" Yautja are well known for collecting the skulls of their prey as hunting trophies. Their biggest weakness is high amounts of oxygen as earth's atmosphere is toxic to them.

"HUNTER!" The Yautja bellowed while extending a blade from his gauntlet. "If you broads wanna fight, then bring it on. But were not pushovers." Hunter said intimidatingly as Kagefusa drew her katana. "And if Megumi sent you, tell her we will be waiting for her." Hunter said as he held his blade near one of the women's' throat.

"We won't forget this!" the two said running off.

"I thought we could stay here tonight but now…We're leaving Kaede." Chifusa said as Hunter pressed the Ultimatrix symbol on his chestreverting back to Ben.

"Right!" The others said as they head off.

The next day…

"This is Chikuba Town." Kaede said "Let's find an inn! We can finally clean up and relax!"

"Nope!" I said walking off "Something is up…the assassins from the other day might be around." Ben was with Chifusa on this. After that incident last night, the group needs to be on their toes and keep their eyes pealed.

"Please! Please! Please!" Kaede begged "I'm not like you, I can't sleep in the woods every night, I need nice things!"

"Are you looking for an inn?" an old person said sitting on a hill "there's one in town."

"Please!" Kaede and Kokage asked as the others sweat dropped.

"Fine just get off me!" Chifusa said as Ben snickered a bit and Kagefusa face palmed.

"YAY!" Kaede and Kokage exclaimed. Ben could just smile as those two could pass as sisters.

Chifusa and the others went to town and found the inn.

"This place looks really old." Kaede said. Ben just lightly jabbed her side with his elbow.

"Hello?" Ben called out hoping someone was in.

"Welcome!" a woman said walking out.

"It's you!" Chifusa said "The woman from yesterday." Ben, Kagefusa, Kokage and Kaede were just as stunned a Chifusa was to see the woman again.

"Ah hello again!" The woman said with a smile on her face.

The group entered the inn and the hostess poured us some tea. The woman introduced herself as Okami.

"Sorry about the show I put on." She blushed. Ben could help but blush a bit teat incident. Okami notice this though. "Oh, are you okay dear boy? Your as red as a radish." Ben just nodded.

"I never would have thought you were a landlady." Kagefusa said.

"Stay as long as you like, enjoy yourself." Okami said with smile that would light up a room.

"Haa~" Kaede and e others sighed laying back, Chifusa, Kagefusa, and Ben were on their backs and Kaede Kokage were on their tummies.

"I've missed the feeling of a nice cool floor, how is it Chifusa-Sama?"

"I can't do it because my tits are to big." Chifusa said and Ben and Kagefusa could agree on that.

"OW!" Chifusa yelled when Kaede grabbed her leg "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Chifusa relaxed at the table and started to study the scroll while Kaede looked out the window. Later we ate dinner and then decided to take a bath.

"Come on Kaede, lets go." Chifusa said as she, Ben and Kagefusa went to the bath.

"I'll catch up in a second." She sighed "You guys go ahead."

"You're hopeless…" Kagefusa said walking off.

The trio went to the bath and stripped down.

"I see, it's a hot spring." Chifusa smiled stepping into the water "How nice…" Ben and Kagefusa joined in as Kagefusa clung to Ben while they relaxed. "If you think this spring is steamy, just wait until later Ben-san." Kagefusa stated sultrily as she traced her finger across his toned chest.

Chifusa relaxed in the water for a bit as she laid her head on Ben's shoulder. They were enjoying themselves before I heard the door open.

"Kaede…that you?" Ben asked as Chifusa and Kagefusa looked at Ben's direction.

"Chifusa-Sama" Kaede said but Ben could tell something was wrong. She looked like she was hypnotized. The three then looked back and saw Kaede set a bowl down.

"What's that?" Ben asked as looked at the bowl.

"Polishing." Kaede and Kagefusa said at once. Ben of course wasn't following.

"EHH?!" Chifusa gasped covering my chest. Ben was still confused until he asked Kagefusa what it was for.

"Breast Polish. Its something to make one's bosom look more enticing. Think of it like polishing a blade. Its basically removing all tarnishes to make it look as brilliant as ever." Kagefusa explained as Ben now understand. 'Japan has some pretty weird stuff. ' Ben thought.

"Even though you fled, Chifusa-Sama is still a candidate for the Manyuu head, she must posses the best assets in Japan." Kaede said dipping her hand in the goo "I'll clean you body, which has been dirtied by our journey.

"K-K-Kaede!" Chifusa gasped when her hands shot forward. One Kaede grabbed on to her breasts she let her hand get to work.

"Leave it to Kaede." Kaede said as she slathered the too on Chifusa's hooters.

"AH…HA!" Chifusa gasped as Kaede dug her hands into my breast, making Kagefusa lick her lips at the show she was witnessing and Ben could shake of the feeling something was up.

"Oh…Ah…" Chifusa moaned until she had enough of the blonde girl's antics.

"Knock it off!" Chifusa said pushing her off "These a limit to how much of you I can take…" She clearly was a bit upset.

"Sorry…" Kaede said rubbing her head "It's just Chifusa-Sama's big breasts…Compared to me…I just…I'm not fit to be your companion." Kaede said as she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Kaede…"

"Please…just…" Kaede was still upset. Kaede shoved her face into my cleavage. She cried her eyes out and Ben decided to join in.

"Ha…there, there." I said rubbing her back "One day your breasts…OHHH!"

Kaede suddenly started sucking on Chifusa's nipple. Kagefusa managed to pull her off forcing a wave of pleasure though Chifusa, but Kaede was holding on to her body tightly.

"What's with you?" Ben was feeling that something was definitely up.

"Delicious" Kaede slurred.

"Ugh…" Chifusa groaned "why do I feel so dizzy all of the sudden…' Kagefusa felt the same thing but strangely Ben felt just fine.

"What's wrong Miss?" The three looked up to see none other than Okami, naked and walking towards them, those two glorious flesh mounds hanging. Ben couldn't help but get a slight nose bleed.

"Seems like the medicine is taking affect." She said as she noticed Ben wasn't affected. "Well, Ben-san. I see e medicine isn't working on you though. Strange. But no matter.

'Dammit…the food…' Ben thought as he readied his Ultimatrix. Within a flash of green light he transformed into Goop.

Standing still Okami shook her body, causing her saggy tits to sway around, drawing the girls in.

"Seems like you big breasts hypnotized your friend there Chifusa." Okami smirked as Kaede kept fondling me "They're so firm, I'm jealous, I used this technique too much and my breasts sagged as a result."

"You're…an assassin." Goop growled out while Chifusa pushed Kaede off.

'What a beautiful body I can't stop looking…such tender breasts…' Both Chifusa and Kaede stared at her body like they were in a trance. But luckily they were snapped free when Goop fired slime in her face and Kaede tackled Okami, sucking on her nipple

"Nice guys!" Chifusa said as ben transformed from Goop into another alien. This one was something like a mix between Ghostfreak and Big Chill.

He seemed to have a ghost-like body in a blue robe, he had what looked reminiscent of a pentagram on his chest with e Ultimatrix in the center. His face looked like Big Chill's but looked like he had face paint to look like a skull, black circles around the eyes, a black arrowhead shape for the nasal cavity and black curved to look like cheek bones. His appearance can make even the bravest warrior shiver in fear.

"CHILLER THRILLER!" The ghost like alien shouted in a voice that one can only described as demonic.

Chiller Thriller

Species: Cryogheist

Planet: Cryos

Powers: cryokinesis, invisibility, intangibility, possession, telepathy, flight, fear detection

Weaknesses: Heat weakens him

Biography: Cryogheists are a ghostlike race found on the planet of Cryos. They resemble phantoms and the sight of them definitely sends chills down your spine. Their home world is like that of Antarctica in eternal light with constant auroras. They live in castles made of a ice-like crystal called Polarite. Polarite is somewhat like a prism but feels like ice. Is always cold no matter what climate it is in. They don't reproduce so they clone themselves as a form of reproduction.

"How fortunate…" Okami hissed unfazed by Ben's new form despite his terrifying appearance. "But you're not fit to lead the Manyuu, you and your accomplices die here!"

The woman jumped into the air, ready to strike me down. Ben managed to kick hold her in mid air by grabbing her shoulders buy myself enough time to grab my sword. Okami was too occupied by Chiller Thriller to see Chifusa.

"HYA!" Chifusa slashed her and slid to a stop behind her.

"Haa! My body!" Okami said mortified as Chiller Thriller released her.

"Oh!" Chifusa gasped when she felt my body change again. She felt her breasts grow heavy a little more. Her nipples quivered slightly before small drops of milk gathered on them. ' _Lactation_ …' "I went and did it again…" Chifusa said as Chiller Thriller turned back to Ben and as usual he tried to fight off a nosebleed.

"Boobs!" Kaede tackled Chifuaa and started sucking on her nipple again.

"OHHH! KAEDE!" Chifusa yelled trying to get her off. She wouldn't let up.

"Stop…get off I'm…gonna…OHHHH!" Chifusa yelled as she had an orgasm. Her breasts must have an increase in sensitivity as well. Kagefusa finally got Kaede off Chifusa and saw Okami rubbing her head.

"My breasts…" she said touching her bosom, which was no longer saggy "Their smaller?"

"I fixed them." Chifusa smiled "I can show you some ways to keep them from sagging again."

"Your body…" she looked at Chifusa's slightly more saggy form.

"I took it on." Chifusa said. "The-Thank you…" she said "Can I make it up to you?"

"Well umm…absorbing tends to make me…" Chifusa squirmed in place "Horny…" Ben knew where this was going and Ben decided to help. Okami suddenly licked Chifusa's wte solids while Ben worked on her tits.

"How is this." Okami asked giving her clit a few licks here and ere.

"So good." Chifusa moaned. Ben suckled on her breasts as he tasted milk like before.

"My breasts." She said fondling one them "They haven't been this firm since I was a girl…"

"You have a wonderful body." Ben said "I'm sure with proper care you can stay this way for many years."

"I hope so." She said as Ben groping her other breast "I'm skilled with Breast Illusion, but the toll on my body is so draining."

Okami licked Chifusa's snatch as she circled a finger around her clit.

"Oh!" I gasped "Your show back in town…was outstanding!"

"That woman, Chi-Chi." Okami said as Chifusa felt herself getting closer to orgasm. "She harasses the town all the time, she thinks she's great because she's got a body like a goddess."

"Does she, I think her ego must be bigger than her rack." Ben stated.

"I can agree." Okami said "You saw how she talked to that boy; she takes great pride in her breasts. I heard she started developing when she was very young, rumors say she had DD-cups when she was only ten."

"That's…quite large for a girl her age." Ben was astounded though it could be just a rumor. He should know his cousin Gwen was flat as a washboard when they were ten years old.

"Okami-san…" I moaned "I'm going to cum now…" Chifusa moaned.

"Go ahead." She said "Cover squirt all over me…and just call me Okami…" Okami licked Chifusa's pearl a few more times till Chifusa finally reached her limit..

"Oh...oh…AHHHHH!" Chifusa moaned squirting Okami in the face with her love juices..

"HAA!" she sighed "That's so good!" Okami hungrily lapped up Chifusa's cum "So sweet." Okami leaned against the wall, her breasts sagging down "Let's do more…" Chifusa the went to whisper in Okami's ear and Ben could feel like its gonna be another orgy. Okami looked at Ben with a saucy smile and beckoned her finger. Ben looked at Chifusa and she simply nodded. He walked over to her as Kagefusa and Kaede went with Ben. When Ben was close enough he gradually pushed his cock into her.

"UGH!" Ben groaned "Okami, your tight but you feel so damn good!"

"I have toys Ben!" Okami moaned "This my first time having the real thing inside!" Once Ben got comfortable in her pussy her pulled on her hips slowly fucking her. Chifusa sucked Okami's right nipple, Kaede sucked on her left nipple and Kagefusa was making out with Ben.

"AH YES!" Okami moaned "That's wonderful!"

Okami's chest jiggled each time Ben's dick collided with her cunt. Okami's breast swayed around, but not like they used to, they remained firm and close to her body, wobbling perfectly instead of flopping about. Having Ben fuck her silly while both Chifusa and Kaede sucked on her nipple, occasionally licking and nibbling now and then. "Yes! Harder!" Okami begged "do it harder!" She was then fingering Chifusa and Kaede's twats not wanting them to be left out.

Chifusa felt milk collecting on the tips of her nipples, it was leaking out due to the pleasure. "I don't know long I can hold." Ben grunted, aggressively plowing Okami's pussy.

The innkeeper's walls felt tighter as she yelled Ben's name.

"I'm…gonna…CUMMMM! BEN!" She screamed as she about to reach her climax. Okami's pussy got tight. Chifusa and Kaede weren't that far behind either.

"Yes…yes…here it comes!" Ben moaned "I'm Cumming!" Ben shot loads of cum in Okami's pussy ASD Okami soaked his dick with her sweet honey. Not only did Chifusa come on Okami's fingers but her tits jiggled and shot off milk like geysers. Kaede squirted like a water gun on Okami's other hand soaking her fingers. While Kagefusa was last to cum as she came on Ben's fingers as he ended up fingering her.

"Ohh…" Ben moaned laying in between Okami's melons. Chifusa and Kaede licked Okami's fingers clean savoring their own flavor while Kagefusa did the same to Ben's fingers.

"You guys…may stay as long as you like." Okami smiled "You don't have to pay…you just have to keep doing that."

"As wonderful as that sounds." Chifusa smiled "we'll have to leave in the morning, it's too dangerous to stay."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Okami frowned "Promise to come visit again, I won't try to kill you next time."

"That sounds wonderful." Chifusa smiled. Okami looked at Ben. Ben the looks as Okami and they both kiss for a moment. When they separate Okami smiles. "And I'll be looking forward for another fucking session Ben." She said with a wink, causing said boy to smile. "You can count on that." Ben said.

The Next Morning.

The group left Okami with a list of techniques to prevent her body from sagging and Chifusa also paid for the night and left her a item, a bra, that should support her big tits and keep them firm.

"Did you find anything about how you stole?" Kaede asked. Ben was giving Kokage a piggy back ride as Kagefusa looked at the two and imagining them as father and child.

"Breast Flow" Chifusa explained "I think that's what it is called, I will figure out more, and master it. I promise Kaede, Kagefusa…I will find a way to give you both your breasts back."

Back at Chikuba Town…

We se the old man from before. He was talking to a bird in his hand. Until he was kicked to the ground. There we see Megumi with two new accomplices. One was a woman who appeared as an oni (a Japanese ogre) with savagely unkempt hair, red skin, two honors on top of his head, his canines jutting out his lower jaw, wearing a loincloth and bandages wrapped around her massive m-cup breasts. She was buff that made an Amazon look in jealousy. She was also holding a large club armed with spikes made out of orange hard light. Her appearance was like Jasper from Steven University but more like an oni.

The other looked like a Jiang Shi (a Chinese hopping vampire or zombie). She looked like Mei from Avatar: The Last Airbender but with a long, raided ponytail reaching down to her rear. She was dressed in traditional Chinese garments from the Ming dynasty. Her arms were like Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers, her fingers were like knives that could tear through flesh with ease. He had pale white skin, ashen gray eyes and lips a deathly pale. She also had an impressive n-cup bust size.

Megumi stood there glaring at the elderly man. "Okay old man. Tell me where Chifusa and her group are heading. And will let you live." When the old man told the trio air next destination she smiled sinisterly. She then looked at her two cronies. "Ageha, Tsubasa, looks like were one step closer victory."

"I can hardly wait." The ogre-like girl named Ageha said in a gruff voice. She was the tomboy group much like Chifusa.

"Soon that fool Chifusa will pay. And well make sure Ben and Kagefusa feel pain like they never felt before, Megumi-Sama." The pale girl identified as Tsubasa said with a bow. Its clear that Tsubasa was more of the loyal handmaiden type of girl.

Megumi smiled sadistically that even Kagefusa would be terrified of. ' _Just you bastards wait. When I find you your gonna regret the day any of you were born_.' Megumi thought before heading to their next stop.

 **AN**

 **So I got a request from masterart saying "I wonder they encounter women with m-cup and n-cup and Kagefusa steal the two women m-cup and n-cup and Kagefusa breast grow into p-cup she happy she had giant breast but she still be with ben and other two." So I gave it some thought and decided to welcome the idea.**

 **Those two women are Tsubasa and Ageha, who are Megumi's two henchmen. So shout out to masterart for such a brilliant idea. I will work on how she does it. If you guys have any ideas than let me know.**

 **The next chapter will be another list of alien ideas for the story. And as all ways I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye.**


	7. Shake what your mama gave you!

YELLING

Alien Info

Thinking

Talking

"I'm hungry…we haven't eaten in three days~" Kaede whined.

"And whose fault is that!" Chifusa snapped "You took responsibility for the money and squandered all of it!"

"Stop bringing up old stuff…" Kaede pouted.

"Whatever…let's just get into town and find some work." Kagefusa grumbled

"Yeah. I hope there some places seeking employees." Ben said.

So that's what they did. They headed to town and Kaede found a place for them to work…an exhibition café. They had Chifusa dress up in a skimpy outfit that showed off her tits. Chifusa can already tell Ben didn't like this, and honestly she couldn't blame him.

'Kaede I swear you are so gonna get it.' Chifusa thought

"Remember ladies…" the owner said shaking her breasts "There is fortune in breasts."

"Uhh…." Chifusa wondered why they were all doing the same but looking to not stick out she followed and shook her boobs around.

"You, new girl! Do it like you mean it! Louder!"

"O…okay…"There is fortune in big breasts…" Chifusa hissed.

"Rubbing breasts brings good luck."

"Rubbing breasts brings good luck…"

'Someone please shoot me.' Chifusa thought in disgust.

Later…

"Don't worry you'll get better with practice." A girl reassured Chifusa as she tried not to vomit from embarrassment.

"I'm sure you'll be popular since you're so pretty." Another said.

"Really?"

"Yeah you have really nice tits." One girl said "Sure. I mean the manager is strict but she accepted you no problem."

"Bad luck for those washboards that came with you though." The girl smiled.

'That's right…Kaede, Kagefusa and Kokage has to wash dishes. I fell sorry for Kagefusa.'

"But I can't imagine Ben Tennyson is with you, let alone working here. I heard so much about him. I wander if he's single." The other girl said.

"Well, he's my boyfriend." Chifusa said while fighting off the urge to pommel her. 'You bitches touch him and I'll kill you in your sleep.'

Chifusa got to work serving customers. It was strange being leered at by the crowds but she just kept her head down and served drinks. Ben was working as a cook and surprisingly was good at such a task. Chifusa didn't like the uniform, it exposed a lot and provided no support for her bouncing chest.

"Apologies for the wait." Chifusa said placing a tray down.

"Huh…" the female customer looked at her "Are you new here?"

"Ah yes, my name is Chifusa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're just lovely." The woman slurred, clearly drunk "You're just my type…your tits are great."

Her finger was tracing along the hem of Chifusa's top and moving her hands around back.

"Your ass isn't bad either." She said as she groped both cheeks.

"Miss…This is a public business" Chifusa said pushing her off "Please don't cause trouble."

"The business here's tits right…so that's okay right?"

"Haaaaa~" Chifusa gasped as the woman shoved her face into my cleavage and started motor boating her.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled striking the woman with my serving tray.

That got us in trouble…no dinner because Chifusa hit a valued customer…aka pervert.

"What did we do…?" Kaede pouted. Kagefusa glared at Chifusa while Ben was fighting the urge to punch their boss.

Chifusa was sent back to work and after a short period the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's that time again." The boss announced "We have two dancers tonight, our most popular girl Sakura-Chan~! And Our newcomer the well-endowed Chifusa-Chan!"

Chifusa was expected to dance for the amusement of others. The other dancer was a girl with brown pigtails and breasts even larger than hers.

The music started and Chifusa just stood on the table and shook her chest and wiggled her hips a bit. It was so awkward standing up there, her wobbling chest bouncing all over.

"Hey baby spread your legs." A guy said.

"Don't touch." I growled.

Deep breaths…remain calm.

Apparently he couldn't take a hint because he kept trying to spread her legs.

"Hands off you son of a bitch!" Ben yelled running out and smacking the man with a tray.

"YOU FIVE ARE FIRED."

"Fine by us lady. Good luck finding replacements. All I did was just save my girlfriend from some perverted fuck." Ben said as he glared at the woman.

"You lot caused me nothing but trouble all day." She growled "I don't care who you are Ben Tennyson, your just ad trouble as the others. I bet your more of a menace than a hero back in America. I feel sorry for Chifusa here to have some disgrace liker you for a lover."

That got Ben upset because he accessed his Ultimatrix and turned into a ghost-like alien with one eye, white colored and black lines all over.

"GHOSTFREAK!" The ghostly alien glared his one eye causing the woman to shake like a leaf. "

Now you fucked up bitch!" He pulled his body open like opening a coat revealing black tentacles and scaring the hell out of her. The woman was simply terrified that she was as white as he was.

"AHHHH!"

Later…

Our heroes were wandering in the woods looking for another place to make money. Needless to say Ben didn't have any regrets as he scared the hell out of their former boss.

"Ben-san, was it really necessary to scare the woman like that?" Kokage asked.

"Pretty much. She reminds me of a certain dick head back at America. Will Harangue."

They walked for hours but eventually exhaustion and fatigue took over us and we collapses.

Ben's POV…

We were enjoying food given to us by a chief in a village who is accompanied by a girl. The man in question is the chief of Nyuuji village, Yotahachi and the girl is named Kayo. He then tells us about the Breast Disappearance and that Kayo lost her breasts. He even shows us a painting of the girl in her former glory with a whopping GG bust.

"Wow. They're huge. Kaede said as I noticed Chifusa was in thought. I looked to see Kayo with a disheartened look.

"Hey now. I'm sorry you went through that. But I think your even more beautiful like this." She looks at me with tears still in her eyes. "Like I say, a woman is a woman regardless of her bust size."

Kayo was stunned by my words. "You mean that?" I nodded with the straightest of faces. She smiles and hugs me. "Thank you so much. You're very kind." She says as she cries on my shoulder. Everyone, even Chifusa couldn't help but smile at the display. After she finally ceases her sobbing the chief continues. He even asks Chifusa to take Kayo's place, but she refused. But luckily when he mentioned the reward being a monetary reward to the winning village on top of a land tax reduction by 10 percent and some convincing by Kaede Kagefusa agrees.

Later…

We are here to see the who Chifusa's opponent will be and needless to say she was stacked. Her name is Toto and she's e representative of the Yachime village. She had dull green hair, hazel eyes and a massive J cup breast size.

The man in charge noticed Chifusa d noticed he never seen her before.

"Chifusa is my distant relative undergoing housekeeper training at my home." Yotahachi replied but one man didn't buy it and said that outsiders weren't allowed to compete.

But luckily the man in front decided to make a special exception. Luckily Chifusa is able to compete and well be able to get the prize. We had two days to prepare Chifusa for the festival.

Later…

There was a party celebrating and Chifusa and I were sitting outside.

Chifusa, Ben? Where are you going?" Kaede asked. "I drank too much, I'm gonna get some fresh air." I decided to aid her just in case she passes out. Chifusa and I were at a well and Chifusa got some water. Suddenly a man snuck up behind Chifusa but I used my katana st slash at him to release his hold. Chifusa then splashed water on her face.

"That smell. A hypnotic huh?" Chifusa says as I transformed into an alien similar to XLR8 but more muscular and razor blades on my forearms.

"SKID MARK!"

Skid Mark

Species: Acceleroid

Planet: XL

Powers: Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced jumping, sharp blades

Weaknesses: can't run on slippery surfaces

Biography: Acceleroids are a humanoid race who reside on the planet XL. They are a bionic race built primarily for speed. They have wheeled feet similar to roller blades and they have excellent balance. They have sharp blades on their forearms used for self defense. They wear bio armor similar to that of Guyver armor. They have helmets like that of a racecar driver with a visor that protects their face from the any particles. Their planet is basically a desert area with cities and even racetracks.

The assailant didn't look surprised meaning he must know who I am.

"I knew something as ridiculous as the Breast Disappearance couldn't be true. I had my doubts. But your sword says it all. Your from the Manyuu." Chifusa glared at the assailant.

"Are you responsible for the Breast Disappearance? If so I'll carve your ass like a turkey on Thanksgiving for what you did to Kayo." I instantly felt my blood boil just by looking at him.

"I've caught some big game. Chifusa Manyuu and Ben Tennyson. You're on the run, yet here you are helping out in a festival. You saved me the trouble tracking you down you damned traitor. And Ben Tennyson, you made a grave mistake joining this traitorous whore. Now the Manyuu are after you as well."

I was beyond pissed at what this son of a bitch just called Chifusa. "Youre gonna regret those words you bastard." I sprinted towards him with my blades ready to slice him in half. Chifusa caught up with me and the man was ready to strike.

Chifusa's POV

Today was the Breast Swing festival. I felt so exposed like this but luckily Ben and Kayo were watching. Kagefusa and Kokage were there as well. The lord was there. His name was Hatomune Mie. He's the feudal lord of a Japanese province and the guy who made the festival.

The other woman, called Toyo, was much bigger than me in the chest but I was still well liked.

The work was simple; I was supposed to stand on some pedestal while people shook it and made my tits bounce.

I was surprised when it first started, my boobs started bouncing around, even slapping into my face. I was too disoriented to actually do anything and the crowd seemed really into the bounciness of Toyo's huge tits.

"You can't beat her in size so try to appeal more!"

"No way!"

I was suddenly splashed with cold water, I felt my nipples getting hard from the temperature and the breast band I was wearing became transparent. I suddenly started shaking more, my tits flopping all around, slapping down on my chest and face.

"Hey slow it down before i fall off!" I snapped, before my tits slapped into my face.

'I hate everything.'

I was shaken one more time and that's when I felt it, the band unraveled, and my hard nipples were exposed in full.

"AHHHH!" I yelled covering my chest.

"The contest is over!" the lord yelled "Chifusa wins!"

"But showing bare tits is against the rules!" Toyo complained "They I can show mine too right?!"

She pulled her top off.

"FOOL!" the Lord yelled "The garbage of an intentional flash is nothing compared to the beauty that is an accidental nip slip!"

"Uhh…." Everyone, even Ben and Kagefusa were pretty much stunned to silence.

"But, that girl isn't even from the village."

"Don't you think I knew that!" the Lord said "bring the man in."

I started to get dress.

"Stop staring at me freaks!"

The Lord was really dumb, he kept trying to get me to marry him. Luckily Ben told him that I am in a relationship with him. In the end Kaede and I went back to our room and the inn and got ready to leave in the next morning.

"Chifusa-Sama~" Kaede whined "Have you learned how to share tits yet?"

"No…"

"It's really annoying to see you shaking around like that." She pouted.

"You're pathetic…" I sighed.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Kayo and Toyo there.

"Hello Chifusa. Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Huh? Um. I suppose." I let them in and basically Kayo wanted to see all of us, except for Ben.

"So. Kokage-san said that you girls and Ben-san formed a harem." Kayo said as we stared at Kokage and she hid in embarrassment. I basically told them it was true and expected her to be upset.

"Well…you don't suppose me and Toyo-san here join in?" Needles say we all were shocked.

"WHAT!?" We all shouted.

"I may no haven known him for so long but it's his kind heart that stole mine. When he said a woman is a woman no matter her bust size I felt my heart flutter."

"And when I laid eyes on him and recognized him as the hero from America." She blushed "And when I head about this harem of yours I want in instantly. If that's okay with you girls."

Toyo was wearing a barely fitting teal Kimono, her cleavage was exposed, and Kayo wore the same thing but more magenta.

I told the others to huddle to decide if we should let these two in. Kayo I don't mind but we hardly know Toyo but se does have a good body and nice tits. We talk for a minute until we decided to let them in. We faced them and I spoke.

"Alright. We decided to let you two in. Just wait here will I'll go get Ben."

Ben's POV…

I was outside looking at the beautiful moon. I then heard Chifusa call for me.

"Ben-San. Can you follow me. There's something I want to talk to you about." She said while I just followed her. We walked to the door to our room. We opened it and we noticed Kayo and Toyo in the room. "Kayo, Toyo? What brings you two here?"

They suddenly dropped their Kimonos and exposed their bare bodies to the air. I was having a nosebleed and a raging boner in my pants.

"These two here wanted to join our harem. We talked about it and we decided to add them to the harem. We decided to let these two have a night with you." Chifusa said.

I was shocked a bit but decided to roll with it. Chifusa walked out before saying "have fun". Since I was a little horny I decided to have my way with them, I stripped down and stood naked before them.

"Damn. Your really packed down there." Toyo smile. Kayo blushed but eyed me.

"Kayo what do you think?" I said grabbing her cock.

"So big. I want that thing stuffed inside me." She said while her pussy leaked.

"So are we gonna talk or are we gonna fuck like animals." Toyo said with a sultry look.

I walked to the bed and beckoned them over towards me. Both of them were on either side, Kayo on my left and Toyo on my right.

I decided to let Kayo go first. She went on top of me and aligned her muff to my dick and slowly sunk down on my shaft. As she sunk she suddenly gave me her v-card. She shuddered in pain and shed tears. I embraced her to calm her down until se finally calmed down. She moved slowly up and down my shaft while I sucked on her left nipple while I twerked her right one. I looked up at her and she was on cloud nine.

"YES! OH YES! KEEP GOING!" She moaned and panted like a bitch in heat. "IM GONNA CUM! I'LL CUM, I'LL CUM!" she moaned and after a good my minute we finally orgasm in unison.

"Am I finally gonna have a go?" Toyo moaned while rubbing her pussy lips "Please fuck me next!"

"Relax." I said "Bend over."

Toyo did as she was told and I grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto my cock.

"UGH!" she gasped.

I started thrusting, causing Toyo's body to shake and her tits to flop around like they had earlier.

"Your cock's pretty big." She moaned "Not bad."

"I can say the same about your tits." I smirked twisting her nipples.

"HAA!" she gasped "That's good!"

I felt my balls swinging as I slammed into the busty lady. She came up to Toyo's breasts and sucked on her right nipple and twirled her left one.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna…OHHHH!" she moaned getting tighter and soaked my dick with her juices.

"UGH!" I moaned as I started cumming with her. The other girls walked in all bare ass.

"Not bad…" Toyo said while pressing Kayo into her side "But were far from done yet you sexy stud."

"Oh." I said getting another hard on again. "So it is."

Next morning…

We were getting ready to leave and Toyo and Kayo were bidding farewell.

"You're always welcome back." Toyo smiled "And I wouldn't mind competing with you again Chifusa-san." Chifusa nodded. Kayo and Toyo hugged me for a final time.

"Don't forget us." Kayo said as she kissed me and I got kissed by Toyo kissed me afterwards.

I blushed after we separated "Goodbye girls."

As we walked off I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. ' _Grandpa, Thank you for giving me this mission._ '

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Chifusa**

 **Kaede**

 **Kagefusa**

 **Ouka**

 **Chichi**

 **Oiso**

 **Mizuki**

 **Okami**

 **Kagura (OC)**

 **Princess Devi (OC)**


	8. Wet Fun

Chapter 12: Wet Fun

Yelling

Alien Info

 _Thinking_

Talking

* * *

We all were at a seafood joint. We were enjoying ourselves with some of the finest seafood I've ever tasted. I was eating some California rolls, Kagefusa was having some calamari, Kokage was having some tuna rolls and Chifusa and Kaede were having some oysters.

"You eat them like this." Kaede said showing Chifusa how to eat oysters and other seafood. I couldn't imagine how some people eat those things raw.

"It's delicious." Chifusa said slurping the shellfish "I see why you always wanted to go to the beach." I could help but agree with her on that.

"We can't get stuff like this back at the village." Kaede smiled "More please!" I couldn't help but admire Kaede's cute smile.

"You've got a big appetite." The hostess smiled. I miles at that. "Well a girls gotta eat you know?" I said to our hostess.

Needless to say she was an attractive woman, tan skin, short hair, big breasts, she was very beautiful than any girl I've seen, minus Chifusa, Kagefusa and Kaede.

"So, you gonna be able to pay for all this?" I was hoping so since Kaede was responsible for the funds we have.

"Kaede." I whispered "You didn't lose the wallet again did you?" I was hoping it wasn't so since e las time we lost it we searched our hole campsite, but found out it was in out rolled up tent e while time.

"Don't worry so much it's right here." She said reaching into her shirt.

The little coin purse…had one coin in it. We were upset by this. Jus fan-fucking-tasic.

"Kaede!" Chidfusa hissed. Kagefusa was glaring daggers while I sweat dropped.

"So no money eh?!" She said while having the smile on her face.

"Let me guess you need us to work." I asked as I already knew the answer.

"Kinda." The woman said "You can pay with your bodies." She said as Chifusa and I blushed.

"Oh not that again." Chifusa sighed. It was weird enough that we entered the breast sway festival, and Chifusa will be damned if she had to go through something like that again.

"I don't mean like that you naughty girl." Miss Oiso said with a sly smile "Maybe later if I feel like it." She said as she looked at me. I was now beet red at that statement.

"Mizuki!" the woman called. A girl who looked like her but less well-endowed stumbled in. She must be her sister or something. She might not be as top-heavy as Oiso, but still beautiful in her own right.

"What?" the girl slurred looking half asleep.

"This is my younger sister." Oiso said "She'll show you the ropes."

"Our bodies?"

"Ropes?" We all gulped in fear.

Turned out we overreacted and all they wanted us to do was dive down and collect the shellfish. We rowed a boat out and jumped into the water, Kaede and Mizuki had no problems diving to collect. I used Ripjaws to assist. This work isn't as bad as I thought. I was enjoying seeing the sealife while collecting some of the oceans fines delicacies.

* * *

Alien DNA Entry

Species Name: Pisciss Volann

Given Name: Ripjaws

Biography: Pisccis Volann are an extraterrestrial race from the watery planet Pisciss. With their powerful tails and slimy scales, Volanns are capable of incredible speed and agility in the water. Volanns have huge mouths filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth that can chomp through almost anything, and their lower jaw unhinges to allow them to swallow objects in a single bite. Alternatively, Volanns can use their claw-tipped fins to rip their enemies to shreds. Volanns can also withstand a remarkable amount of pressure, and their luminescent danglers allow them to see in the darkest of depths. Being creatures of the sea, Pisciss Volanns cannot stay on dry land too long, though older Volanns can stay much longer than younger ones. Volanns must keep their gills wet or they'll dehydrate and die.

Pisciss Volann aliens are water based aliens with, their primary ability is can swim really fast in the water.

Their appearance shows them to have gills, antennas on their head for deep sea diving, their teeth are external and have an even more powerful jaw that can bite through strong metal. Also their bodies are covered in protective scales and claws on their appendages. On land they can form their fish tails into legs for walking.

Their weaknesses are they cannot stay in the land too long, if Pisciss Volann aliens wanted to stay in the land longer, they required water to keep them from dehydrating, if they don't get water in the land, they will out of breath.

This form can only stay near fire or other hot objects for a few seconds.

* * *

While Chifusa on the other hand…

"Kaede-Chan is quite skilled." Mizuki said. "And Ben as Ripjaws is no amateur either." She said as we were collecting the things necessary.

"They should come live here." Oiso teased "Her on the other hand…how's it going Chifusa-San?"

"BAH!" Chifusa gasped for air "I'm sorry, my breasts are floating so I can't really do it."

"Stop being ungrateful!" Kaede yelled. I brought some oysters and crabs onto the boat

"Shut up this is hard!" Chifusa whined.

"We got enough for now." Oiso said "Let's go back to shore." We went back to the shop and started cleaning the catch.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped." Mizuki said.

"Hmm?" Chifusa and I asked.

"That you have breasts like that Chifisa-san." She smiled "You know way back when they used to call Oiso the mermaid of Matsue Village, she was our most famous diver."

"A mermaid?" I pictured the image in my head. I could imagine her having a fish tail and having clam shells or sea stars on a set of average breasts on her.

' _Beautiful_.' I thought while Chifusa seemed to think other same thing.

"But then her tits grew." Mizuki said "and like with you it became too difficult to dive. So I had to take over since I didn't have much luck in the chest department." She said as she placed her hands on her chest.

"Hey. Just because you have smaller breasts don't make you any less beautiful. You are beautiful on your own right." I told Mizuki as she smiles and blushes. "Thank you Ben-san."

"He likes breasts no matter what size." Kaede smiled. Oiso walke over to us as she heard our conversation. "You really think that Ben-san?" she asked with a blush on her face.

I nodded. "Absolutely. Regardless if a woman' breasts are small, average or big, a woman is beautiful no less." I said and without warning, Oiso and Mizuki hugged me, sandwiching me between them. Chifusa, Kagefusa and Kaede watched with a mix of jealousy and joy.

"Seems like breasts bring a lot of troubles with them." Chifusa sighed.

"After my breasts grew I lost the ability to swim like before." Oiso frowned "They say big breasts are a sign of wealth and prosperity, but I loved diving…"

"Jeez if they bother ya so much just have Chifusa-Sama slice them off." Kaede said and I gasped at what she said almost revealing Chifusa's secret

"Shut up!" I said pushing my friend down while Kagefusa punched her arm hard.

"Wait is this true?!" Oiso asked.

"Of course not. She must have drank sea water." I fake laughed.

"I figured, I'd sure like them gone though." Oiso said while placing a hand on her ample chest.

"You shouldn't say that." Chifusa frowned.

"Yeah think about the people who don't have them!" Kaede cried running her hands over her flat chest and Kagefusa placed a hand on hers.

"GAAHHHH!"

"Mizuki?"

We all got up and headed to a nearby cliff.

"EHHH?!"

Mizuki was there, and she was being attacked by some sort of giant octopus, it had tentacles everywhere, wrapped around her legs, one in her mouth and one in her pussy.

"AHMMMM!" the girl screamed and moaned, as the tentacles raped her.

"This is…a thing?" I gulped now plagued with that image in my head..

"So, unsightly." Kaede drooled while Kagefusa smacked her upside the head.

"No Stop it!" Mizuki moaned as the tentacles pushed deeper into her.

"We can't just stand here!" I yelled "We need to help her. Its hero time." I said as I transformed into a red armored figure.

"Water Hazard!"

* * *

Alien DNA Entry

Species Name: Orishan

Given Name: Water Hazard

Biography: Orishans have a durable exoskeleton that protects them from anything from physical damage to radiation. Said armor has holes in the palms of both hands, which allows them to both blast high pressure water blasts and absorb moisture from the air.

While the ability has never been shown, Orishans also have a degree of hydrokinesis, being able to mold and shape water into various shapes.

Orishan armor, while nearly indestructible, seems to be weak to energy-based attacks.

* * *

"OHHHH AHHHH!" Mizuki screamed as she had an orgasm and coated the tentacle in her cum.

The second I was preparing water blastsd the octopus withdrew into the water, I wasn't sure if it was scared or getting Mizuki to cum was all it wanted.

"It ran off…" I observed. We then ran to Mizuli.

"Mizuki?!" Oiso yelled for the girl as we ran to her. She was in rough shape, no real wounds, just major exhaustion. We took her back to Oiso's hut and then the busty woman invited us to a village meeting.

"That damn giant octopus." An old man with one eye grumbled "It's back again this year…"

"Again?" I asked.

"It's been coming for several years now." Oiso explained "It drags down people it finds at the shore."

"Correct." The old man said "Just the other day…it grabbed some duke and ripped his clothes off." I was getting chills down my spine at the idea of a frisky octopus.

"Jesus Christ. This thing sounds like something from a hentai film." I said as the others could agree.

"We thought the octopus might be a messenger from the sea god so we put up with it for several years…But enough is enough! This is the most important season for divers, we have to kill it before it gets someone else!" The old man said.

"Come on Chief just let us kill it!" one of the villagers said.

"You fools don't know the real terror of that creature!" the old man yelled.

"Wait…" Chifusa wondered out loud "Your eye…was it?"

"It happened many years ago…a woman slashed it when I tried to suck on her breasts…that's it." I just sweat dropped at that.

"What the fuck do you mean "that's it"! You're just a pervert! And that had nothing to do with the octopus!" I yelled.

"I understand how everyone feels, tomorrow, we'll hunt that octopus." The chief said.

"YEAH!"

"Now let's settle things right away…"

"Oh?" We wonder what they were about to do.

"PARTY!"

"EHHH?!" Was all we could say.

And that's what they did, they danced and drank all night long. I don't even know how but Mizuki got out of bed to join in.

'Well this was a turn for the far less dramatic.' I thought.

"They were all serious about getting that octopus a few hours ago." Kagefusa sighed as Chifusa nodded in agreement.

"It's late it can't be helped." Kaede smiled scooping up something "Open up."

"Umm…AH?" Chifusa said confused.

"Move!"

Kaede was pushed away and a drunken Oiso took her seat.

"Eating and drinking is what we do for fun here." Oiso said "So bear with it."

"Uh okay…" I gulped.

"By the way where are you from?" Oiso asked Chifusa. "Yeah, we know Ben is from America, this for sure. But you girls never said where you were frome.." Mizuki spoke sitting on my right, while cloning to my arm like a koala.

"Well…we're from the east." Chifusa shrugged "A mountain province village…this is the first time I've seen the ocean. It's quite breathtaking."

'Please believe it, please believe it!' I thought hoping they would by that.

"So you're travelers." Oiso said leaning in.

"Yes. We met Ben-san during our travels" I gulped.

"Well if you like the sea so much just stay and live with us." Mizuki said rubbing my leg. I was blushing while trying to fight off a hard on.

"Come live with Onee-San." Oiso said draping her arm over Chifusa and squeezing her breast.

"Violation!" Kaede yelled "No touching!"

"It's fine, we're just fellow busty ladies being friendly." Oiso laughed. "Plus Ben-san looks like he's enjoying our company due to that bulge in his pants." She said pointing to my crotch.

"How much have you had to drink?!" I wondered as I shivered in place.

The next morning

In the morning it was time to hunt that octopus, so the whole village piled into boats and rowed out into the cove.

"It's okay Chifusa-Sama." Kaede said rubbing my back. I was sitting next to her holding her hand in comfort.

"What a light weight!" Mizuki laughed.

"Hung over just from that." Oiso sighed.

"How come you came out to hunt?" Kokage asked Mizuki.

"That thing attacked me, I want revenge." Mizuki said with anger against the octopus.

"I see…"

"I'll watch Chifusa-Chan." Oiso said "You guys go hunt the octopus."

"Okay." Kaede said as I readied my Ultimatrix.

The boat got lighter as Kaede, Kagefusa, Kokage and Mizuki jumped out of the boat and into the water. I turned into Ripjaws and went down shortly after. We were down there for a while before we surfaced.

"Anything?" Oiso called.

"Nothing." Kaede frowned.

"That thing likes to play a good game of hide and seek let me tell you." I said.

"It's a tricky creature." Mizuki added.

"The cove is pretty big." Oiso sighed "Looks like everyone else is packing in…and I think Chifusa could stand to go back to…let's rest for the day."

"Hmm?" Kaede and Mizuki looked around "WHOA!"

They were both yanked under the water.

"Kaede!"

"Mizuki?!"

"Oh shit." I yelled as I dove down.

Chifusa looked through the waves and she was able to see the giant octopus had them both wrapped up.

"Dammit." Oiso said tying something to her waist "Wait here!"

She jumped out of the boat, and sank to the floor. She was able to quickly cut Kaede free but before she could so her sister the cephalopod wrapped her up in its tendrils.

"BAH!" Kaede surfaced and gasped for air. Kagefusa, Kokage and I surface along with her.

"Kaede! Are you alright?" Chifusa yelled.

"Oiso-Sama!" Kokage yelled "She got caught with Mizuki!"

Chifusa looked at the shore.

'There isn't enough time to call the other divers back.' I thought

"This is how it will have to be." Chifusa said wrapping the rope around her body.

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede yelled "You can't dive tied to the anchor!" Kagefusa and I where shocked at that stunt. "Chifusa, have you lost it?" Kagefusa yelled as I was shocked.

"Go warn the village!" Chifusa yelled jumping into the water. "You guys go on ahead. I'll go help her." I then switched from Ripjaws to big Chill.

"Big Chill!" I shouted.

* * *

Alien DNA Entry

Species Name: Necrofriggian

Given Name: Big Chill

Biography: Games: Necrofriggians are a genderless species of moth-like sapient beings with ghostly powers, they are natives to the planet Kylmyys and a few live on Mykdl'dy and are preyed upon by Psycholeopterrans.

The Necrofriggian is a humanoid moth with a blue (Big Chill) or white (inhabitants of Mykdl'dy) exoskeleton and a massive wing span with black markings. This species has the physical capability to fold their wings and antennas into a cloaked appearance, which looks reminiscent to the depictions of phantoms. When they take flight, their wings and antennas unfold, revealing their bodies. Their physical structure has similarities with a well-built human and a skull-like head. Necrofriggians from Kylmyys have blue skin and green eyes, Necrofriggians from Mykdl'dy have bluish-white skin and light blue eyes.

Despite the adaptation to cold environments, the Necrofriggans have the curious ability to withstand extreme heat too: during their reproduction cycle, they are able to ingest even hot metal right from a smelting cauldron. They asexually reproduce once every eighty years: the first stage of their reproductive cycle is a sort of hunger state in which they devour anything metal; then, they build a nest with the digested metal in which they lay their eggs. Once the eggs hatch, their offspring fly off into space to feed on solar plasma.

They possess ghost like abilities. They also have the ability to fly with the assistance of their wings, and make very little effort of actually flapping them. They can also become intangible when they want to go through obstacles, enemies or avoid weapon fire. They also breath vapors of cold air to immobilize their opponents or phase through them and freeze internally. Despite their frail appearance they are incredibly strong.

* * *

I then slapped the symbol on my vest, causing four grey spikes to grow. My color changed from blue to red and my wings and face had flame like patterns.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" I yelled as I told the others. I then flew down into the water. Good thing Necrofriggians can breathe underwater.

I saw Chifusa as the anchor weighed her down, I then saw that octopus was shoving its tentacles inside Oiso's holes and I was disgusted and pissed. Chifusa quickly cut them both loose. I could see it was much harder to swing underwater but she managed to cut them free.

The octopus must have had some obsession with the sisters, cause it wrapped them back up right away.

' _Cutting the legs only made things worse…dammit! I need to finish this before he escapes. Tim to give this thing some freezer burn_.' I thought as I breathed icy flames that froze the Octopus' face, but it will held onto Oiso. The others were shocked to see me.

"Chifusa, you can slice its head as it swims by." I said as I breathed more icy flames onto it.

Then the octopus swam around Chifusa.

'It's not attacking?' I thought

Instead it sprayed ink all around, making our vision nearly zero.

' _Damn I can't see…I need to relax…and focus…THERE!_ ' Chifusa thought as she turned to strike but stopped.

' _It's using them as shields! If she cut them now…their bodies will get caught in the slash…I have to hurry and not hurt them…I only have one move left_.' I thought then I had an idea. I phased through the octopus, freezing it solid except for its to captives.

Then with one swing Chifusa slashed the tentacles, freed the two women, and killed the monster.

"OHHH!" I looked up and Oiso-san's breasts were shrinking, down to an almost flat size. "Oh boy. Here we go again." I said as I knew what was gonna happen.

"HAAA!" Chifusa gasped as she felt energy flowing into her.

Her breast ballooned up in size, taking in all of Oiso's bust.

Chifusa then cut the anchor loose as I went to grab the sisters, but my leg was grabbed by the octopus.

' _Goddammit. This thing never dies does it?_ ' I thought and suddenly my leg was freed, I looked over, and Oiso had slashed the monster. She was so fluid and swift in the water, I couldn't believe it. She swam up and killed the octopus in one strike.

' _She's…incredible_.' I thought as I swam over to Chifsa and flew us all up to the surface.

"BAH!" We gasped for air.

"Chifusa-Sama!"

"Oiso-San, Mizuki-San!"

"Chifusa-San slayed the octopus!" Oiso cheered.

"Oiso-San!" a man yelled "You're breasts, they shrank! And are hers bigger?"

"Seems that the octopus sucked them out." Oiso shrugged. "It could steal the breasts of women too!" Mizuki said. I looked at her as she quietly said play along.

"I didn't know that. Good thing we killed it." I said with a smile.

"It's a shame Oiso-san lost her breasts." One of the men said.

' _They both covered for Chifusa_.' I thought with as smile.

We got back to shore and they had another big party. I couldn't believe what Chifusa looked like, her tits were far bigger than she ever wanted. I saw her on the beach pouting.

"You okay Chifusa?" I asked her. She looked at me as I sat next to her.

"Jeez I look ridiculous…but I can't deny I look very attractive." She said and I placed my hands on her shoulder. She looks at me with those beautiful eyes. "Chifusa you always were attractive. No matter how big you've gotten." I said to her as she smiles. She then kisses me tenderly as I returned it. "Well we should get back to the others." I said as Chifusa nodded.

We went back out to the party, Chifusa and I were a little self-conscious so Oiso-San and Mizuki insisted we sat with them.

"Oiso-san you're breasts…I took something from you." I frowned. I patted her back to comfort her.

"It's good, for me at least." Oiso said.

"But you can actually cut that stuff out." Oiso laughed "It's amazing. How'd you do it?"

"Well…it's a secret." Chifusa smiled. Kagefusa, Kaede and Kokage then approached us. "Hey, what are you jus sitting around all gloomy for? We should be having fun." Kaede said a bit drunk. Luckily Kagefusa and Kokage were sober.

"All right, what are you gonna do now?" Mizuki asked.

"You still haven't paid your tab." Oiso chimed in.

She leaned over and grabbed Chifusa's breast "The offer to live here still stands."

"Sorry I just can't." Chifusa grinned. "But…I think I might know of a way to pay our dept." Chifusa said looking at me then whispers something to the two girls. Then they looked at me with grins on their faces.

"Uh…why are you girls looking at me like that?" I asked and I think I knew what was about to come up.

* * *

Chifusa, Kagefusa, Kaede Oiso, Mizuki and I were in Oiso's room. I laid on my back as the three lomed over me. They were already stark naked and so I started stripping off my clothes as well. When Oiso and Mizuki saw the size of my package, they had watery mouths.

Oiso then walked up and despite her shrunken breasts she was still beautiful. "No wonder these girls love you so much." Oiso said licking her lips.

"Tell me about it. That things gotta be like ten inches." Mizuki said as her pussy got soaked.

"Hmm.." Oiso said "How about we give him a little fan service."

Oiso said as she wrapped Mizuki and kissed her. I was blushig as my dick stood erect.

I looked over and Chifusa and Kaede were already drooling while Kagefusa fingered herself. I can't lie, the show of the two girls making out was turning me on, and that fact that they were sisters made me even hornier.

"Oh yeah sis…that's it." Mizuki moaned as Oiso fingered her pussy.

"Mmmmm…ah…" Kaede was biting her lip and squirming in place.

"You two can join us if you like." Oiso said still fingering her sister "We don't mind."

Oiso smiled at me licking her lips. "Oh!" Mizuki suddenly moaned "I think…here it comes!"

"HAAAA!" the younger sister began cumming, soaking her sister's fingers in her juices.

"I think we teased this stud long enough." Oiso said "Well Mizuki you take his dick first and Ben can eat me out." Oiso then sat on my face as Mizuki sank onto my shaft. Chifusa meanwhile was getting horny so Kaede went to suck on her breasts while Kagefusa starts eating Chifusa out. Mizuki moaned as she bounced on my rod while Oiso moaned as I ate her out.

"Oh sweet Kami." Mizuki yelled "I've her felt so filled in my life."

"Yes, oh yes" Oiso moaned "Keep going."

"You got it." I nodded and stuck my tongue deeper and licked faster, causing Oiso to moan out. "Oh shit,

Meanwhile Kaede was sucking milk from Chifusa's breasts like a hungry baby. "Chifusa-sama, your milk is so delicious. I want more." Kaede said as she sucked on both tits and sucked harder, causing Chifusa to moan louder.

Kagefusa started sucking on Chifusa's clit like sucking on a nipple. "Oh Chifusa, you make the sexiest sounds." Kagefusa said as she licked, kissed and suckled on Chifusa's clit, relishing her moans.

"Mmmmm." Kaede moaned starting pump her fingers as she nurses on Chifusa's massive jugs.

"Ahh. I'm cumming." Oiso said as Mizuki started moaning. "Me too sis. Kiss me." Mizuli yelled as she and Oiso locked lips yet again as they reached their orgasm. Oiso squirted on my face and Mizuki squirted on my rod as I shot load after load of my jizz inside her. Chifusa reached her peak as she came in Kagefusa's mouth as her bread sprayed milk into Kaede's mouth.

"Oiso you taste really good." I licking my face clean as Mizuki pulled herself off.

"Damn you got a good mouth." Mizuki moaned.

"Were not done just yet sexy. You still need to fuck me too." She said getting on her hands and knees as she want to go doggy style. "How about I spice things up abit." I said as I readied my Ultimatrix and turned into Kicktsune.

"Kicktsune!" I shouted as I pulled my pants down, revealing my massive dick. Oiso was more turned on. "Oh Kami. Your quite bigger than before." I leaned down, grabbed her hips and got ready. "Ill be as gentle as I can. If I go to rough just say so." I told her as she nodded. I plunged into her pussy as slow as possible, an she moaned and panted like a bitch in heat. I then grabbed her bread and started pinching tweaking her nipples.

Mizuki then went to Kaede and decided to scissor her. Kagefusa meanwhile was sucking on Chifusa's left nipple, sucking milk our other while twisting her right nipple and humping on Chifusa's pussy.

As the other girls kept each other busy, Oiso was on cloud nine as I fucked her brains out missionary style. I then latched onto her left tit and sucked on her nipple while tweaking her right one. She was moaning in pure bliss

"My sis is good ain't she." Mizuki smirked at me as se scizzored Kaede "She's had a lot of practice with me. We have plenty of toys for our special bonding." I fucked Oiso while my nine tails wagged.

"I can see that!" I gasped and she moaned louder. "That's it. Fuck me you dirty fox." Then my Ultimatrix timed out but I still fucked her senseless.

"Yeah she's great, it be easier if my dick wasn't so big it barely fit in her mouth when she was deep throating. You're friend ain't too bad herself."

"Hmmm!" I bit my lip "I'm gonna shoot my load!"

"Yeah." Mizuki looked at me "I'm gonna cum too!" She moaned as she kissed Kaede.

"So are we." Chifusa moaned as Kagefusa began to scream in pleasure.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!"

All of us moaned and started cumming at the same time. My spunk pumped into the Oiso's pussy while thd other girls pussies were soaked.

"You…are a…good fuck. You know that?" Oiso said as I pulled out.

"Yeah. But the night is still young. I need that inside me." Kaede said she then plunged her self on my dick. I moaned a bit. "Can I…at least…catch my breath." I said in between pants.

"Hmmm. Alrighty. But we fuck after that." She said while I caught my breath. Then Kaede decided to ride my shaft and Chifusa presented her breasts to me. "Would you care for some milk Ben?" Chifusa asked and I instantly wrapped my lips on the nipple and sucked her sweet milk put of her, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Oiso and Mizuki then walked to Kagefusa. "Care to go pearl diving." Oiso said spreading eagle. Kagefusa then went right to wasting Oiso out. Mozuki then latched onto her lefy nipple while twisting her right one.

"OHHH!" Oiso screamed "OH YES! YES!" Oiso began grinding her hips, increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

"Yes Ben-san. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Kaede moaned while playing with her own nipples.

"It's so good." I moaned "Your tits are so soft. And your milk tastes so sweet. Just like you." I continued sucking her as Chifusa moaned.

"AH!" Oiso moaned "You're so good. Don't you dare stop!"

"You are just so delicious!" Kagefusa moaned "Just as good as those oysters!"

The six of us kept on fucking, Kaede was riding my horse cock while I nursed on Chifusa's milky titties, and Kagefusa was eating Oiso out while Mizuki played with her tits.

"Oh!" Oiso moaned "Ah! I'm getting close to the brink."

"Yeah, me too!" I moaned with her "I'm gonna…"

"Do it!" Kaede begged "Pump me full of cum!"

"BEN!" Kaede moaned, I looked over and saw cum leaking out of her pussy, but she never got off my cock.

" I'm…CUMMING! Ha…Ha…HAAAA!" Oiso moaned as she sprayed on Kagefusa's face.

After our roll in the hay we were all spent. We laid on the bed pang and coated in sweat.

"You know you guys are not too bad." Oiso said sitting next to Chifusa and fondling her left breast while Mizuki rested on my chest and rubbed my dick.

The seven of us laid there, still naked and eventually sleep took over us.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Once the sun rose we all hit the road, heading off to our next destination.

"We wasted a lot of time hunting that octopus." Chifusa sighed as we walked "Munamori village is still a ways off."

"Then we better get a move on. After fighting that octopus I'm never gonna eat calamari again. Or anything with octopus in it." I said with a shiver.

"But Mizuki and Oiso were pretty fun last night. We should visit sometime." Kagefusa said as last night was pretty wild.

As we walked Chifusa's chest bounced with each step.

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Earlier I said I had Kagefusa steal Tsubasa's M-cub breasts and Ageha's N-cup breasts to gain P-cup breasts. An before you ask, I am fully aware Kagefusa can't achieve break flow. But there is a way for her to absorb breasts without the be flow technique. What is it? Well youll just have to find out.**

 **Also in is story, Grandpa Max close friends with the Munemori clan. And he and Munenori are bitter rivals. You'll see in later chapters.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Chifusa**

 **Kaede**

 **Kagefusa**

 **Ouka**

 **Chichi**

 **Oiso**

 **Mizuki**

 **Okami**

 **Kagura (OC)**

 **Princess Devi (OC)**


	9. Blast of the Past

Chapter 13: Blast of the Past

YELLING

Alien Info

 _Info_

Talking

* * *

 **No POV**

Ben, Chifusa, Kagefusa, Kaede and Kokage were heading to the next town or village, everything was nice and calm…until we heard yelling.

They investigated and found a group of bandits attacking a familiar woman. It was the noblewoman from the other town and she was being attacked by three thugs who were Kig-Yar, or better known as Jackals.

"That's the woman from the other town, the one with the umbrella." Kaede whispered

"Yeah." Chifusa said "I think Okami said her name was Chichi…"

"Should we help her?" Kegefusa asked

"Well it be bad to just let her get attacked." Ben said drawing my sword "Stand back."

"Leave me alone you thugs." Chichi snapped "I am a noble woman, you beasts have no right to touch someone like me."

"Let's just knock her out and play with those tits." One of the Kig-Yar thugs said.

"I hear she's really sexy under that Kimono." Another said.

"HYA!" Ben dashed passed and cut them all down.

"BLEH!" the all fell to the floor.

"Thank you sir…" Chichi said brushing herself off and standing up "AH! It's you! Ben Tennyson correct? You have my thanks." Chichi said with a smile of a fan girl.

Chifusa, Kagefusa, Kaede and Kokage walked up to Ben and Chichi. "Oh its you. Well…whatever thanks I guess."

"Do you have any way to get back?" Ben asked "It seems your escorts…yeah…"

"I can make it fine on my own. But thank you for your offer." She pouted.

"Well an upper-class lady like you shouldn't really walk on her own." Kaede said "We can get you to the next town if that will help?"

"You can make up for your rudeness in our previous encounter by escorting me."

' _Oh how exciting_ …' Chifusa thought

They trekked for a bit, it was interesting to watch Chichi walk, her hips swayed and her breasts always bounced.

'She certainly has the body for someone of her stature…' Ben thought while he blushed like hell.

"It's getting dark, we should make camp." Chifusa said.

"You expect me to sleep in the woods?" Chichi glared.

"We won't make it to town for a few more hours, we need to get ready for nightfall." Kagefusa said "Chifusa and I will gather some food, Kaede you, Ben and Kokage build a fire and keep Lady Chi-Chi company."

"Right!" Ben said as used his Ultimatrix to turn into Kicktsune. And when that was done he used his pyrokinesis to make the fire. Chichi saw this and was shocked for a minute but she then admired Ben.

Chifusa and Kagefusa headed into the woods and gathered up some berries and other edible plant life. Once they got back Kaede and their somewhat unwanted guest were sitting at a fire keeping warm.

"Here, eat." Chifusa said.

"This is it?" Chichi asked with distaste.

"You get what you get." Kagefusa mumbled "Just eat it."

We ate in mostly peace but then Chichi started complaining again.

"Must I sit in filth?" Chichi whined.

"I saw a stream nearby." Ben said "you can wash there if you like."

"Fine…" Chichi said.

"Ben and I come with you." Chifusa said "You shouldn't go off alone at night. Ben will have his back turned and keep a good distance." Chifusa said as Chichi smiled and blushed.

"Oh? Maybe Ben can join is wash me instead." Chichi said with a wink at Ben.

' _Oh god. Don't get hard. Don't get hard_.' Ben blushed but shook his head. "That won't necessary ma'am." Ben said as his face is beet red.

We went to the stream, Chifusa and Chichi disrobed and Chichi exposed her huge tits.

'Dang those are huge!' Ben was blushing as red as possible but end turned as to avoid getting beaten to death. Chichi noticed and smiled as she was feeling hot from him staring.

"Hmmm? Admiring my beauty stud?" She said starting to take off her underwear as her massive jugs were hanging free.

"Holy…" Ben said

"These are my pride and joy." She said hefting her huge boobies.

"I heard that they were big but…wow." Chifusa said stunned.

"They weren't always big." Chichi said joining Chifusa in the water "My time with you takes me back to when I was just a young girl…"

"I grew up with a less than well off family, we were important in town but not by much. Among the other girls I was mostly unpopular, but then around ten or so my breasts began to blossom. Soon they went from almost nothing to the size of a ripe peach. They kept growing as I got older and I became well known around the community and the woman with the huge bosoms. Around my teenage years my chest started to look like I do know and I was considered the most important woman in the village, being showered with gifts and proposals…It was a strange change of pace. That's why I'm so careful with my breasts, because they changed my life."

"I have to ask, how do they feel?" "Chifusa asked.

"They are heavy." She said washing them "But my garments are tight enough to support them without much issue."

"They certainly look heavy." Ben said still red face..

"You keep staring." She smirked sitting back "Why don't you join us? Is that fine Chifusa?" Chichi asked as she nodded her head.

Ben ripped down to his birthday suit and joined to two girls. Chichi admired Ben's package and toned body. Chichi then approached Ben her chest in display.

"Go ahead, touch them." Chichi said with her huge tits in full view.

"Ummm…sure." Ben reached forward and cupped one of her huge melons in his hands. He rolled her nipples and Chichi started moaning. Ben couldn't resist, they were too entrancing, Ben then leaned forward and started to lick, kiss and suck her left nipple.

"Ohh yes." The noble moaned "Don't stop…let's get frisky. You in Chifusa?" Chichi asked and Chifusa smiled and nodded. "Oh yes let's."

As Ben was sucking Chichi's nipple, Chichi was fondeling Chifusa's huge milk tanks.

"Mmmmm you're quite skilled stud." Chichi moaned as she stroked Ben's cock. She was stroking him as she fingered herself while Chifusa was kissing her.

"Oh Chichi!" Ben gasped "I think…I'm going to cum! GAH!" Ben yelled as he shot his load.

"Kaede told me about this harem you have Ben-san. I can see why these girls love you." Chichi said before smiling at me "May I join?"

Chifusa smiled "I was waiting for you to ask." Chichi smiled as she then sat on a rock and spread eagle. "Ben-San, take me. I want you to be my first." Chichi said as Ben couldn't deny her request.

Ben then pushed his thick rod was inside her, stretching her walls.

"UGH!" Ben groaned as he began rocking my hips as Chifusa let Chichi suckle on her breasts "Goddamm. You're very tight." Ben hissed as his cock pounded her. "I can see why you're such a noble, when you have a body like this."

Ben humped the noble while Chichi took the time to nibble on Chifusa's hard nipples for a bit, till Ben said she was getting close.

"Here it comes…OHHHHH!" Ben said pumping Chichi full of cum as Chifusa's breasts blasted milk into Chichi's mouth. Ben finally pulled out of her, cum pouring out of her pussy. The noble woman, Ben and Chifusa washed up before heading back to camp and sleeping, Kaede asked what took them so long but we just said they were talking.

In the middle of the night Ben was looking at Chi-Chi, due to turning in her sleep her kimono was messed up exposing her big breasts.

The next morning they dropped Chichi off and she told us to visit her sometimes to talk or if they needed something to send a letter. Before they departed Chichi gave Ben one final smooch before she walked off. Kagefusa, Kaede and Kokage were shocked but Chifusa told them about last night.

"She was actually quite nice once she opened up to us. I bet you girls will love her ad well." Ben said as Chifusa nodded. With no destination our young heroes headed to a village by next village.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

We find none other than Grandpa Max walk to the Munamori village, or at least what was left of it, it was just a graveyard. He was with Rook, Gwen and Kevin as they traversed.

Max couldn't help but feel sorry for this village. He was a close friend to the Munamori clan, until Munenori and the Manyuu clan happened. Every time he thinks of Munenori, his blood boiled as he hated his guts.

"Max? Is that you?" Max turned to see an elderly woman with a look pf surprise on her face. "Suki Munamori. Good to see you again." Max said as he embraced the woman.

"It has been so long." Suki said as she then noticed the others with him. "And who might these youngsters be?" Suki asked with a smile.

"This is my granddaughter, Gwen, her boyfriend Kevin, and our newest plumber recruit, Rook Blonco." Max said introducing the three. "Guys, this is Suki Munamori. An old friend of mine in my younger years." Suki smiled and bowed. "I'm sure Chikumi would've been happy to see you too." Suki said with a solemn smile as Max nodded with a sad look.

"Is Tsuyuha here?" Max asked as Suki nodded. "Yes she is. Here she comes now." Suki said as a woman with black hair , in a light blue kimono with a light green jacket walking up to them. In her arms was a bundle swathed in yellow clothes.

"Max. Its so good to see you again." Tsuyuha said as she held the baby in her arms.

"Well. Who is this little tyke?" Max said as Gwen awed at the baby. "This is my little Hazuki." Tsuyuha said as she waved her finger at the baby as she cooed.

"This places was once a village right? What happened here?" Kevin asked curiously to which Max explained to the less informed how the village had gotten this way. "All I can say is it has been destroyed by a rival clan during a war." Max said in grief.

"Grandpa, how do even know these two?" Gwen asked as she was curious. Max looked at the two women and they nodded.

"Well, it goes way back to my young years." Max said.

/Flashback/

Max was with a squad deployed to Japan. There has been some reports of alien activity near the Munamori village. Beside him were two other plumbers. On his right was magister Labrid, while the other was a dark blue haired woman with hazel eyes and sporting natural D-cups. Her name was Chikumi Munamori.

She has been a recruit ever since she was sixteen years old. She became a well known plumber since. She became the idol of many female recruits. When she met Max, they became best buddies.

"So. This is where these occurrences have been occurring. Hopefully no harm has come to the villagers." Labrid said as the three walked.

"I pray the same thing. Otherwise they will feel my wrath if any harm comes to my family." Chikumi said with a hint of anger. Max placed a hand on his shoulder to calm her down. "Well make sure their okay. I promise." Max said with a smile.

By the time the approached, they were met with a woman with black hair in a blue kimono and an older woman in a green kimono. "Chikumi-nee. You're here. And you brought visitors." A young Tsuyuha ran and embraced her sister. After e hug she introduced the two to Max and Labrid.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies. Now to get to business. Can you describe what you and then others have been seeing?" Max asked. "Well, it resembles a fox on two legs. It appeared to have nine tails as well. It had platinum blonde fur as well. It appeared to be female." A young Suki said best describing the creature.

"Hmm. Those descriptions completely match Megumi Kyūbi. She's the only one with those characteristics." Labrid said as Megumi then growled. If there was one clan the Munamori clan despised it was the Kyūbi clan. Though the never had any bloodshed involved luckily. "I wander why she would approach my village. If she dares to harm my family I'll skins her alive." Chikumi growled.

"Don't worry Chikumi. Well find her and bring her to questioning." Max said as he disliked Megumi as she has quite a bad reputation as well as the rest of her clan.

Later

The three waited for Megumi to appear. And when she finally arrived, Max fired an energy net, capturing Megumi by surprise.

"Megumi Kyūbi. Were gonna ask you some questions. Why are you near my village." Chikumi asked the fox woman. "Isn't it obvious. To steel your Secret Scroll. But I couldn't find its location." Megumi said which Chikumi frowned. "You will never get your grubby paws on the scroll. Even if you learn the secret Breast Flow technique it will do you no good." Chikumi glared at Megumi.

Megumi growled. "I will get that scroll eventually. And when I do, I will be powerful. And I will get it even if I have to burn your entire clan to ashes." Megumi then encased her hands in flames to escape the net and lunged at Chikumi, only to be razed by Max.

"Megumi Kyūbi, by order of the Plumbers, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Labrid said as he placed energy cuffs on Megumi.

***Time skip***

It has been a few months since Chikumi went to war against the Tokugawa Shogunate. Max was wandering if she was still alive. Max then received a letter from Chikumi that said she is resigning from the Plumbers. He went to IP anflew to Japan to confront Chikumi.

When he got there he saw Chikumi with an older man wearing a white overcoat, a tan kimono top and a black hakama. He stemmed to be frowning.

"Chikumi. What happened. Who is this guy." Max asked Chikumi as e had a look of sorrow.

"Max. My clan has lost to Tokugawa. I decided to join the Manyuu clan because the Munamori clan is on the verge of being wiped out. Therefore I must be the concubine of Munenori Manyuu, which is the man you see before you." Max was not happy when she said concubine. But if it was for the sake of keeping her clan alive, than he can't ignore it. He looked at Munenori and can't help but feel something off about him. But he shrugged it off and introduced himself.

"My name is Maxwell Tennyson. I'm good friend of Chikumi's." Max said as he bowed but Munenori just looked at him.

"Charmed I'm sure." Munenori said in his usual cold tone before walking off. Chikumi smiled at Max. "It is good to see you again though Max. I appreciate your concerns. But this is for my people." Chikumi said and Max huggehis dear friend.

"I understand. Your my best friend alongside Labrid. But if that guy hurts you, just contact me." Max said giving Chikumi her old plumber badge.

As time went on he would hear from Chikumi, and even showed him a picture of her daughter Chifusa. But as time went on, he hadn't heard from Chikumi since. He then received tragic news about the Munamori village. He was devastated at the tragic loss of many lives. But luckily Suki and Tsuyuha survived.

***The Day of Ben's Mission to Japan***

When he heard that Munenori had issued a death warrant for Chifusa's betrayal. He decided that the girl could use some help. And who was better suited for the task then his grandson Ben.

"You wanted to see me Grandpa?" Ben asked as Max turned around.

"Yes Ben I did." Max said with a smile.

/End Flashback/

"So that's why you sent Ben here?" Gwen asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I figured Chifusa would use some assistance. And Ben would be more than willing tyo help." Max said as Tsuyuha and Suki smiled.

"Well I hope they get along just fine. And who knows? Those two could becomes a great couple some day." Tsuyuha said with a smile.

"Agreed. I would love to be a great grandmother." Suki said with a beaming smile on her face. "Knowing you Suki, nothing could easily take you down." Max said with a pat on Suki's back.

"I wander how Ben is doing on his mission by the way." Rook said wandering on his partner and friend.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. I'll bet he's with that Chifusa girl right now." Gwen said with a smile.

While far from them in the forest, a woman in a hood was hearing their hole conversation. In the hood we see the face of Chikumi. She had a smile on her face.

' _I knew I would see you again my old friend. I'm happy my daughter has some help along with her journey._ ' Chikumi thought with a smile.

"I would like to meet that young man myself." Chikumj said as she held a sheathed katana on her back. "Especially when I have a gift for Kagefusa." Chikumi said as she had kept a sharp eye on Chifusa, Kaede, Kagefusa, Kokage and Ben. She then sets off to find heroes.

' _Tim to pay Ben a visit_.' Chikumi said as she went on her way.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Surprise. Chikumi is alive in this story. It isn't revealed that Chikumi died on the wiki site.**

 **And for Kagefusa's ability to absorb breasts, I thought of a Katana that allows her to willingly absorb breasts. She willingly does it so she controls this ability. She can also lactate milk that can increases a woman's bust size whether by drinking it or landing on their skin. An idea I got from the episode where Ouka having a drunk dream of Kagefusa lactating.**

 **Also when Momoha dies she will be revived.**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Chifusa**

 **Kaede**

 **Kagefusa**

 **Ouka**

 **Chichi**

 **Oiso**

 **Mizuki**

 **Okami**

 **Toyo**

 **Kayo**

 **Momoha (Revived)**

 **Kagura (OC)**

 **Princess Devi (OC)**


	10. Little Rascals

Chapter 14: Little Rascals

YELLING

Alien Info

 _Thinking_

Talking

"Ready here we go!" Chifusa yelled as she scooped the dice into the cup and started shaking it. Her breasts were so big and her outfit was so loose that her jugs jiggled in rhythm with her rolling of the dice.

The reason Chifusa is rolling dice in a gambling house is because our heroes need a place to stay and money to spend.

"HYUP!" Chifusa slammed the cup down with such force her whole chest shook "Odd…or even…" Chifusa said. Once everyone decided I lifted the cup.

"Boobs Even!" Chifusa said.

 _AKA Snake eyes._

Chifusa had to roll a few more times and then it was time to stop. Since Chifusa was working here they fed her and the others for free.

"Thank you." Chifusa smiled.

"Excellent job Chifusa-dono, your dealing has really improved." The boss said.

"No it hasn't" Chifusa laughed.

"A place out in the middle of nowhere like this doesn't have much income, but that always changes when a beautiful lady is here. You've really helped business." The boss said.

"Well you helped us by letting us stay here." Ben said "After all our friend…"

"There's no reason to worry." Osuzu, the boss' granddaughter said.

Osuzu was a beautiful maiden, She a Ben had only seen her large breasts inside her kimono but she was breathtakingly beautiful. It would be a lie to say if you found yourself unattached to her.

"You helped my Granddaughter so we must help you in return." The owner said.

"It wasn't much." Chifusa frowned.

Chifusa, Ben, Kagefusa, and Kokage had finished eating and walked over to where Osuzu was changing the towel on Kaede.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked the blonde girl.

"Chifusa-sama is so stingy!" she groaned "Share with me~"

The reason Kaede is sick in bed is because she was caught in a knot and dropped on the ground. It happened when they found Osuzu in the woods, being attacked by "monsters" her kimono had been torn open and her breasts were spilling out.

"So anyway what was that back there?" Ben said curious about those little creatures.

"That reminds me of what the monsters said…" Osuzu mumbled staring off.

"What did they say?" Chifusa asked.

"B…boobies." She nodded "They shouted boobies."

'Is everything in this world obsessed with tits? First people, then that octopus and now the monsters of the forest?' Ben thought with disgust.

"Maybe the monsters hunt breasts." The old man said "I don't think we can just leave this alone…" the boss said.

There was a commotion out in the gambling hall and the old man had to throw out a sore loser, some chef who lost his wife, a beautiful woman, apparently she had the best breasts in the village.

Osuzu ran after him but I didn't pay it much mind.

"It seems he has become distraught after his wife's passing." Chifusa said walking outside "How sad…" Ben said

"He blames himself." Osuzu frowned "Did you know he has four children…she worked too hard to take care of them and got sick…"

"You're sticking up for him?"

"Umm…" Osuzu mumbled to herself and ran off.

"Hey?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ben asked as he still has his guarup

A few hours went by, Chifusa had a few more dealings and then I went for a walk. I heard strange noises coming from outside so I went to investigate.

As he got deeper but still close to where he never got lost, the woman appeared behind him and cover his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"Shush. I mean you no harm Ben. I just wish to speak to you." The woman said as Ben was hesitant at first but decided to play along. When she released him he faces the woman. She was wearing a ninja mask to conceal her identity.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ben asked as he still has his guard up. The woman pulled off her ninja mask to reveal she had dark blue hair and hazel eyes. What's striking about this woman is how she closely resembles Chifusa. Ben was shocked but still had his guard up.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chikumi Munamori. I'm Chifusa's mother. I've watching over her since the day she left the Manyuuu clan. Then I've seen you, Kaede and even my step-daughter Kagefusa join her crusade. I'm also a good friend of your grandfather Maxwell Tennyson."

That got Ben's attention. "You know my grandpa?" Ben was shocked. Chikumi nodded. "Yes. Eventually everyone assumes I'm dead, even the Manyuu clan. Thankfully plumber hard light hologram imagery fooled them. So I'm much as a rogue as Chifusa. And I noticed Kagefusa and Chifusa have gotten closer since the met you." Chikumi said as she grabbed the sheathed katana from her back and handed it to Ben.

"This is a gift I want u to bring to Kagefusa. But don't tell them about our encounter. I can't risk her life as well as mine." Chikumi said as Ben took the Katana. "So wh does this katana do to be exact? And why can't I tell them about our meeting. Surely Chifusa misses you." Ben said with a questionable look.

"I'm aware of that. But I will reveal to my daughter and the others the I'm still alive eventually. And about the katana, well you'll see when she reads the letter attached to the sheath." Chikumi said as she pointed to a piece of paper tied to the sheath.

"So, how long have you been watching us?" Ben asked. Chikumi smiled. "Like I said. Since the day Chifusa left the Manyuu clan. Also, I'm glad that those girls have someone to embrace. Even have a little "fun" with." Chikumi said with a cheeky smile. Ben blushed at the fact se knows he's been nailing her daughter and step daughter.

"Uh…You saw that as well?" Ben was blushing like hell. "Oh quite so. After all I've seen, you certainly know how please a woman." Chikumi winked at him as Ben blushed still.

"Well, I must be off. And one more thing." Chikumi said as she placed her ninja mask. "Be sure to give me plenty of grandchildren." She said as Ben housed but nodded. "Until we meet again, Ben Tennyson." Chikumi said as she walked away. Ben was dumbfounded by everything she had told him. He then looked at the katana Chikumi had given him and headed back to the girls.

As Ben returned from the forest he saw Chifsa and Kagefusa found the man that was thrown out earlier trying to steal form a shrine.

"You know that's pretty pathetic, stealing offered money for gambling" Chifusa said "You wife must be frowning in the next world."

"It's you." The man said noticing the woman.

Chifusa could see him ogling her tits through her kimono. Chifusa smacked him with the sheath of her sword and sat on the steps. Ben then decided to join the three.

"I heard that you have children." Ben said "So why do you keep acting so cowardly?"

"It's not something you can understand." He said "Nothing has gone right since she left. She was very special to me, she was beautiful, big breasts, everything a man dreams of in a wife. All my luck vanished with her breasts." The man said as Ben felt sorry for this poor man.

"Stop trying to make this her body's fault." Chifusa scolded "You're just an unreliable buffoon."

"Maybe I am…" he hummed "But it's hard not to think like that when you've got luck like mine. What if you became my wife." Ben was getting mad at those words.

"Sorry pal. She's mine. Not for sale." Ben said as Chifusa was making an X with my arms and Kagefusa held back the urge to hit the guy hard.

He got up and started to leave "I sure miss those breasts…"

"Osuzu-san was worried too." Ben told him.

He paused for a moment before he kept walking. I headed back to the gambling house and got some sleep. Chifusa and Kagefusa then noticed the katana in Ben's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Chifusa said pointing at the sword. Ben thought of something to say.

"Oh…um…well some woman walked up to me and told me this was for Kagefusa. She never revealed here name but we said she was a close friend of Chifusa's." Ben lied as Kagefusa took the Katana from Ben. "She said there's a note tied to the sheath." Ben said as Kagefusa untied the note from the sheath and read. Kagefusa cleared her throat and began to read.

"Dear Kagefusa,

I couldn't help but notice your breasts have shrank. I know that you cannot master the Breast Flow technique. But this blade fixes that problem. This blade will allow you to absorb breasts whenever you feel the need to. Whenever you absorb breasts, you are able to lactate when in a state of ecstasy. And what's more, when you absorb breasts, a substance is added into your breasts that makes breasts even bigger. This can be achieved if a woman drinks your breastmilk or if it lands on their skin. A little something your friends will enjoy. Your milk doesn't effect men however so no need to worry. The sword cannot even break, crack or rust. And the magic of this blade is multi-usable.

Until we meet." Kagefusa finished reading and surprised the letter had no name to identify who it was from. Chifusa, Ben and even Kagefusa were utterly shocked. Kagefusa started to shed tears which worried Ben and Chifusa a little until they saw a smile on her face.

"I don't ow who the person you met was Ben, but if we do see her, I want to tell her how thankful I am that she gave me this gift. I'll sure to use it wisely." Kagefusa said as both Ben and Chifusa hugged the silver haired girl.

Little did they know, Çhikumi was on roof of the building with a smile on her face with teary eyes. "Your welcome my baby girl." Chikumi whispered and placed her ninja mask back on and jumped away swiftly and silently.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Oh man I caused trouble didn't I." Kaede sighed sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked the blonde girl

"My head's a little sore, but I had a great dream, it was a dream about having a body even sexier than Chifusa-sama!" Kaede said while Ben blushed but chuckled.

"I'll go get some herbs for tea." Osuzu said.

"I'll come with you." Chifusa said following her out.

"You should stay with Kaede-sama."

"I've inconvenienced you, besides I want to investigate that monster again." I said.

They went out into the woods and Osuzu started picking flowers.

Chifusa started picking some herbs that Osuzu said would help Kaede while the other woman investigated the area. There was one on a ledge that she tried to reach but her pillow like breasts were so big the plant became out of reach, she squirmed a bit but was tying aroused as her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her clothes.

She took one last stretch but her tits started to spill out and she eventually lost balance and fell down the hillside.

"Damn…I forgot they were so big now." Chifusa said brushing the dirt off them.

"HELP!"

"Osuzu-san?!" Chifusa gasped as she tried to climb back up the cliff to help her but it was so steep she couldn't get very far very fast. Once she managed to find her kimono was slashed open, her sexy body was on display and she was passed out.

Chifusa quickly brought her back to the gambling hall and got her some help.

Later

"Chifusa-sama?" Kaede said walking outside with Ben, Kagefusa and Kokage were with

Chifusa was at the koi pond, observing the fish and my reflection.

"I wasn't able to protect her, even though I was right there." Chifusa said angrily "I let Osuzu-san…I'll get revenge on those monsters." Ben placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

All the men were going out to hunt for the monsters so the five heroes just accompanied them. They probably would have been better off alone because the men set off every trap the monsters had laid.

"Stop running!" Chifusa yelled chasing after the monsters. Ben was XLR8 as he chased after the monsters as well.

' _You know running used to be a lot easier when my tits didn't flop around so much_!' Chifusa thought in slight annoyance.

"I think we lost them." Kaede frowned. Kagefusa, Ben wh reverted back to human and Kokage came up empty handed as well

"They can't have gotten too far." I said.

"Bobbies…"

They could hear the monsters approaching them, but the foliage made it difficult to see them. The creatures eventually came out and surrounded them, they were much smaller than any of them had expected.

They totally ignored Kaede, Kagefusa and Kokage and started staring at Chifusa's large breasts.

They tried to jump Chifusa but ben dialed his Ultimatrix and transformed into a mummy-like alien.

"SNARE-OH!" Ben yelled.

Snare-oh

Species: Thep Khufan

Planet: Anur Khufos

Thep Khufans are aliens resembling an Egyptian mummy from the planet Anur Khufos, while some were seen on Anur Transyl, in the Anur System.

These creatures do not appear to possess any internal organs and are comprised of a head-like shell with bandage-like tendrils, which allow them to slide under cracks and reform themselves, and they also have the strength to lift and throw their opponents. They can also ensnare their opponents in their bandages and regenerate these bandages if they are torn.

Their bodies are incredibly light, and so can be easily blown away by very strong winds, despite the fact that they possess they ability to lift heavy objects with ease. They are very fragile and can be torn to pieces (though they can regenerate from that kind of damage), the only known semi-permanent way of actually destroying one is fire. They may also get waterlogged if wet.

"Knock it off!" Ben yelled throwing them to the ground and tied them up quickly with his bandages and they stopped struggling.

"Let's see who you really are." Chifusa said as she pulled off the furry mask and was surprised by the face under it.

"A child?" Snare-oh was shocked to see an innocent child could be involved.

All four of them were just little kids.

"This is very funny." Chifusa said "Now why did you do all this?"

"Because…we missed our Mom's breasts." One of them mumbled.

"Mom's were the best in the village." The second frowned.

"They were so soft and warm. But Mom died two years ago." Ben was starting to feel sad for these port this kids "Quick question. Are you by any chance Yasuke's children?" Ben asked

"We don't want to…forget Mom's breasts." Ben reverted to normal and embraced the children. "Poor things." Ben said as no child should feel that kind of pain. "Ben Tennyson. We've heard so much about you. Were your biggest fans. You think you can give us an autograph?" One of the kids said as Ben comforted the kids.

' _A mother's warmth…reminds me of my mom…_ ' Chifusa thought of the times she had with her mother.

"Chifusa-sama!" Kaede snapped her fingers in my face, waking me out of my trance "What should we do with these bratty kids?" Ben glanced at Kaede with a scowl.

"Hmm…" Chifusa hummed to myself "What you did is unforgivable…but I can relate to the felling of missing your mother's tits. You will go and apologize to everyone okay." Chifusa said as she walked up to them.

"If you promise not to do this again, you can play with my breasts for a bit." Chifusa smiled.

But she probably should have just kept her mouth shut because they tackled her and ripped my top open. They were squeezing and snuggling all over.

"Not…so rough!" Chifusa moaned as Ben was blushing and looked away to make this more awkward.

Two of them started sucking on Chifusa's nipples, pushing her to a very uncomfortable place.

"Ah…ah…AHHHHH~!" Chifusa moaned as she felt her body be pushed to it's limit.

When they were done they took the kids back home and after Ben giving the children his autograph, they got ready to leave. Osuzu was going to help look after the children and it seemed like in the end everything worked out.

"Hey Onee-chan?" the oldest daughter skipped up to Chifusa as she was walking off "Do you think I can be big like you someday?"

Chifusa smiled "Work hard and be a good girl and I'm sure a good body will follow. How old are you?"

"I'm Nine." She said.

"What's you're name?" Chifusa said to the girl.

"Kasumi."

Chifusa made sure no one was looking and scribbled something down on a paper.

"Kasumi follow these tips and a sexy body will be yours for sure, you're at that age where you'll be growing soon enough."

She read over the paper "Massage my breast buds." she nodded "I'll be sure to be a good girl and follow this."

"Good." I smiled "Don't be afraid to talk with Osuzu if you need advice, I have to go now." Chifusa said as she walked to the others.

"Bye Onee-chan!"

"Bye!"

* * *

 **Later**

The owner of the gambling house was out side but then a blade was in front of him. He looked to see Megumi, Ageha and Tsubasa.

"Have you seen four girls with a boy in a green jacket? Should you refuse to answer or lie, you will pay with your life." Megumi said as Tsubasa held her arm with a saw blade near the man's throat (like Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers).

"T-they l-l-left earlier today." He stuttered pointing to the direction where the have left off. "That's all we needed to know. Let's move." Megumi said as she and her two henchmen walked to the direction.

' _Just you wait Chifusa. I'll make you pay for stealing my breasts. Then Ben will be as good as mine_.' Megumi thought with a sinister smile on her face.

While up on the treetops, Chikumi saw this and she felt her blood boil. 'Megumi. I never thought I see your ugly face again. I'll be sure to make you into a fox skin rug when we meet again.' Chikumi said as she ran from tree to tree.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next chapter, Megumi will return, but this time, she has backup.**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Chifusa**

 **Kaede**

 **Kagefusa**

 **Ouka**

 **Chichi**

 **Oiso**

 **Mizuki**

 **Okami**

 **Toyo**

 **Kayo**

 **Momoha (Revived)**

 **Kagura (OC)**

 **Princess Devi (OC)**


	11. Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 15: Like Mother Like Daughter

YELLING

Alien Info

 _Thinking_

"HA!" Chifusa struggled to push the attackers sword back. Chifusa was alone in the forest, surrounded by Manyuu assassins, there had to be at least a dozen there. Chifusa had been surprised while Kaede was off gathering water.

"Hmm?" Chifusa looked closely before attacking.

' _That girl looks like mom_ …' Chifusa thought. She nearly got killed when her guard fell but Ben was able to defend her as used his katana.

' _Goddammit it's like they all look like Mom! Their boobs all look like my mother's_!' Chifusa though

"GAHHH!" Ben groaned as he fought with another Manyuu assassin

' _I have to do it_!' Chifusa thought as she dashed forward and cut down about half the attackers.

"HA!" we all gasped.

'I knew this would happen…' Chifusa thought with disdain as she felt the heat overcome her, as the attackers grabbed at their shrinking breasts, the ones who hadn't been hit by the attack fled in fear.

"OHHH!" Chifusa moaned as she felt her body be overcome and her assets begin to grow, her breasts began to balloon even bigger, slowly spilling out of her top. Ben was blushing but he looked away to make things awkward.

"GAH!" Chifusa gasped as she fell forward but luckily Ben caught her before she hit the ground.

' _My chest is so heavy_ …' Chifusa groaned as the wait on her chest felt like gravity was pulling her down.

"Chifusa-sama we're back!" a voice called.

' _Kaede_!' Chifusa thought as both Chifusa and Ben looked to see their friends. They noticed a girl with a shaven head was with them.

"Chifusa-sama what happened!" Kokage yelled as she, Kagefusa and Kaede running to my side.

Ben was still holding Chifusa and asked if she could walk. Chifusa stood up but as she stiood Ashe defended to the ground, her face buried in her cleavage.

"Wah…" Chifusa pouted "I can't walk."

Ben and the bald girl helped poor Chifusa stand, Chifusa couldn't help by think of how ridiculous she looked as her tits were huge and about to pop out.

Ben said he'd carry her to a nearby place where the bald girl would let them stay.

' _I feel…like shit_.' Chifusa said as Ben carried her as Four Arms. Good thing he's strong right?

"This must be the will of the angels." The bald girl said "Let us go to the temple of the Tit Guardian Angel."

"Uhh…." Ben sweat dropped at those words as this place has some outlandish beliefs.

The group headed down, they were allowed to stay in a hut while the woman fetched her master. Chifusa just sat there looking at her body, my big engorged breasts, she looked like one of the highest nobles…but she wasn't really happy about it.

"Don't worry Chifusa. Well fix this eventually." Ben said trying to cheer the poor girl up.

The door slid open and an old woman walked in "I am Juchini. You can raise your head." The old woman said.

"No I actually…can't raise it." Chifusa said struggling to lift my front up, it was being weighed down.

"Let me see your body." she instructed.

Kagefusa gave Chifusa a hand rolling onto her back, her breasts were heavy.

"Hmmm…" Juchini then reached up and yanked Chifusa's top open causing her breasts to spill out. She moved her hands and took a big squeeze, making her moan.

"You took someone else's breasts." She observed "I sense a deep grudge in your chest. How deep does it go…tell me it's all right? There's a burden you're carrying." Juchini

Chifusa explained what had happened since she left the village, she was surprised they knew of the Manyuu village. Eventually Chifusa became able to sit up, Chifusa closed her top.

"So the stories of the Manyuu have reached even this far…" Chifusa sighed.

"That sword technique of yours." Junichi said "It's not the thing where you take the tits you cut."

"I didn't do it because I wanted too…it just happens." Chifusa said in dedefnse.

"It just happens…no…that's not quite it. You wished to take it, the things you cut. You wished for a bigger body, and your sword responded in kind." Juchini said as the others listened.

"No, I hate big breasts!" Chifusa yelled.

"Be calm child." Juchini said raising a hand "I came to the conclusion based on what you said before, the reason you're sucking up all these body parts is because of the feelings you had for your mother."

"HUH?" Chifusa and Ben asked.

"It's Yusuke's children right, the ones you told me about before." Juchini said "you said you said you related to those children right, you long for your mother, and that feeling only grew stronger from being around those children. Combine that with the small desire you felt for the larger assets for women like ChiChi…" Juchini said as Chifusa was blushing.

"When you fought the trackers that feelings manifested did it not, as a result you took more than expected." Juchini finished leaving the others stunned.

'What!?' Ben, Chifusa and Kagefusa thought.

"So all this, I took them because I was secretly selfish…" chifusa frowned "I'm so immature." Chifusa frowned as Ben wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"If you can't remove this selfishness you'll continue to take tits." The old woman said.

"Juchini-dono what should I do?" Chifusa begged.

"This temple was made to align the karma and chakras of people's breasts…it will be a rough ritual, can you handle it?"

"Hmm…" Chifusa looked at her "yes."

* * *

 **Later**

"I will now explain the ritual for peace." Junichi said "On the way here you saw that this temple is sandwiched between two mountains. On the right side is Mt. Unyuu, and on the left Mt. Sanyuu."

"That's the names." Chifusa sighed.

"YES!" she yelled "And there is a statue on each called Nyuurindou."

' _These are nipple mountains…I bet there's a penis statue or something in the center too_.' Ben thought with a sweat drop.

After the many boring explanation and Junichi's ramblings, Chifusa just had to carry stones to the river, wash them, then carry them back to the top to complete the mounds if she did it right a big fountain would appear…supposedly. Obviously this would not be easy with her huge tits so big it was awkward to walk.

If Chifusa didn't do this she would never be able to stop unintentionally taking breasts.

Chifusa got to work right away, it was just her, no help from Kaede, Kagefusa, or even Ben the stones were heavy and it didn't help Chifusa's back was already sore from supporting her tits.

"Are you alright Chifusa-Sama?" Kaede asked "do you want to stop and take a break, I can please you if that will help."

"Of course not!" Chifusa snapped "WAH!" Chifusa slipped and started to fall down the cliffside.

"Chifusa-sama! Are you okay!" Kaede gasped worriedly. Chifusa had gotten snagged in a tree, luckily her breasts were good for something.

"Just come help me!" Chifusa snapped.

"I'm…not allowed." She shrugged.

"DAMN YOU!" Chifusa yelled. She eventually broke free and got back to work, by the end of the first day she had managed to get four stones done.

'I'm gonna be here forever.'

"Good job so far." Kaede smiled handing her best friend some water.

"I only managed to do four." Chifusa frowned "This is gonna take a long time, and this body isn't helping matters." Ben patted and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Well you know." Kaede whistled "Ben and I can help with the body…"

My friend was scoping out my huge rack.

"Fine." I sighed "I need some relief anyway."

I leaned back a bit and pulled out my huge melons.

"Boy what juicy melons." Kaede said licking her lips. Ben was blushing like mad as he looked bashful.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Kaede said licking up the right breast as Ben latched onto her left nipple. "It's just more you'll owe my when you learn to share." Kagefusa said.

"Ha…" Chifusa laughed making my breasts bounce a bit "You're still on about that."

"Well it's not fair." She said as she began to lick her right nipple. "I have to sit here, shrunken and flat while you get to keep being big and sexy, I'm just saying minimum I want my old size back, but if you can spare a little more…I won't complain."

"Kaede…" I moaned "It's not like I make this stuff appear from nowhere, I have to take it from other people first."

"I'm sure there are plenty of woman who are willing…or deserving of a downsize." Kaede smirked "And when you do learn to split your friend Kaede will always be willing to take on some extra is all."

Ben then placed his hand between Chifusa's legs, rubbing her moist snatch, making her moan in pleasure and bliss.

"Oh sweet god." Chifusa moaned as Ben stroked her wet muff.

"Your very wet Chifusa." Ben said teasing inserting a finger into me "I bet you've been so pent up all day."

"Yes…and I need relief…I'm so close." Chifusa gasped "Just a little more Been baby!"

Ben rubbed her inner walls a bit more and finally she squirted on Ben's hands as Chifusa's huge milk jugs squirted milk in Ben and Kaege's mouths.

She had never squirt so much milk before. Ben and Kaede swallowed as much milk as they could and let the rest splash on her face.

"That was a lot, you need to let us service you more often." Kaede smiled.

"Kaede." Chifusa said while panting and blushed

"I'm serious." Kaede said "It's not good for you to let it build up like that, masturbating is fine but a treatment from either me, Ben or Kagefusa will help too."

"She's right. Its not healthy to keep it bottled up." Ben said patting Chifusa's head.

"Come on." Chifusa aid standing up and tucking myself back in "I need a bath."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

We se Kagefusa and Kokage sitting outside on the steps of the temple. Kagefusa was holding the katana that she received back at the gambling house. Juchini watched Kagefusa from inside with a smile on her face. Little did Kagefusa know that Juchini is Kagefusa's mom. Juchini then walked to the two girls.

"Kagefusa-San correct?" Juchini said as Kagefusa looked back and saw Juchini with a smile still on her face. "I couldn't help bit notice your blade. I suppose it's a gift from someone?" Juchini said as Kagefusa looked at the weapon in question.

"Apparently so. I promised the whoever gave me this blade or even made it to show my gratitude." Kagefusa said as Juchini had a heart warmed smile while having watery eyes. "Whoever made this blade for me gave me a second chance to give me my lost breasts. I promised to use it wisely to defend Chifusa and the others." Juchini placed a hand on Kagefusa's shoulder and she saw Juchini was tearing up with a smile.

"I was hoping you liked it. Consider it a gift from your mother." Juchini said as Kagefusa and Kokage were shocked. But Kagefusa couldn't deny she did seem somewhat familiar.

"Wait. Your name is Juchini correct?" Kagefusa asked as said woman nodded. "I remember my mother had name. Plus you do look somewhat familiar." Juchini then went to get something and returned with a picture of her while she was younger. She had fiery red hair and a whopping pair of G-cups. Kagefusa looked at the picture and Juchini before she realized she is her mother.

Kagefusa was crying but not of sadness but of joy. "MOMMY!" Kagefusa said as she embraced her long lost mother. "I finally got you back." Kagefusa as both mother and daughter embraced each other while thee shed tears of joy. Ben, Chifusa and Kagefusa were witnessing this heart warming display. They walked up and Juchini and Kagefusa looked at the three who had heart warming smiles.

"Well I am surprised by this, but that means you are apart of the Manyuu clan?" Ben asked but Jucihni nodded. "I was. I was one of Munenori's concubines but eventually I had decided against his law of breast sizes. And upon doing so my breasts were sliced and I was exiled. My poor Kagefusa and Muneyuki were both left motherless." Kagefusa was shocked that her own father did this to her mother. Now she felt hatred for the man she once called.

"That bastard. And to think I followed him for so many years. I feel ashamed to call that man my father." Kagefusa said as Juchini hugged her again. "Don't worry my sweetheart. Munenori will get what's coming for him eventually." She said as she looked at Ben. "And I trust you will take care of her and the other girls in your little harem. Right young man?" Juchini said with a smirk.

Ben was shocked but nodded. Kagefusa, Chifusa, Kaede and Kokage were just as shocked.

"How did you…" Kagefusa said but Juchini places a finger on her lips. "I've seen how you and the other girls look at him." She then looks at Ben. "Be sure t grant me grandchildren Ben-san. Promise me that." Ben blushed while Kagefusa whine "Momma" out of embarrassment. The girls decided to tur in for the night but Ben decided to ask Juchini one more question for the night.

"So you made the sword. But the one who told me to give it to Kagefusa was Chifusa's mother named Chikumi. Do you by any chance know her?" Ben asked as Juchini smiled and nodded. "Yes. She was like a sister to me. I was amazed when I learned she's still alive. But you and I are the only ones who know that. You haven't old any of the girls, especially Chifusa have you?" Ben shook his head. "No." Ben simply said as Juchini had a serious look.

"Well, shell reveal her existence to Chifusa and the others. I'm counting on you to help my daughter and the others on this journey. Promise me you'll be there for them at all Costa. Especially my little Kagefusa." Ben nodded.

"Cross my heart hope to die." Ben said crossing his heat. Juchini smiled and embraced Ben as he was stunned but hugged back. "My baby girl really has really grown up. I know you'll take good care of her and any other girl in your harem." Juchini them pulled away from the hug and patted his head. "You should get some rest. Its pretty late out." Juchini said as Ben walked to his room. Juchini then turned around to see the Chikumi standing there.

"Thank you for sending that blade to my daughter Chikumi." Juchini said to her good friend as Chikumi smiled.

"I know Ben will do everything in his power to help Chifusa abolish Munenori's rule. Anything for your precious girl. I'm glad our girls have found a man in their lives." Chikumi said as she put her ninja mask back on. "I should get going. I'll keep a sharp eye on them. I'll be sure to keep in touch." Chikumi said as she hugged Juchini and walked off. Juchini smiled and went off to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As the time passed Chifusa was able to build the mound higher and higher until. Ben, Kagefusa, Juchini and Kaede were watching.

"Just one more!" Chifusa cheered.

I went to pick up the final stone, but someone stepped on it.

"Hmm?" I looked up "Megumi!" Ben, Kagefusa, Kaede, Kokage and Juchini were picked at seeing Megumi.

"It's been a while bitch." Megumi smirked. Beside her were Tsubasa and Ageha.

"What are you doing piling up stones in a place like this?" Megumi said and she notices Juchini there. "Ah Juchini. Long time no see. I see you really let yourself go." Megumi said getting Juchini upset.

"You have some nerve coming back here you nine tailed harlot." Juchini said with pure rage.

Ben's Ultimatrix beeped and said "Uncatalogued DNA Samples Detected! Scanning Now!" then a yellow light beam shot at both Tsubasa and Ageha and in an instant he light was gone.

"Uncatalogued DNA Samples Acquired! Scan Complete!' the Ultimatrix beeped.

"So this is Ben Tennyson. I must say he is a looker. But a little to scrawny for my taste" Ageha said as we held her massive club while Tsubasa eyed him with curiosity.

"You never give up do you" Kagefusa "And don't think I'll you get away for insulting my mother." Kagefusa glared unsheathing the sword her mother made her. Tsubasa glared at Kagefusa intensely.

"So. You have betrayed the Manyuu clan as well." Tsubasa said with pure venom in her voice.

"Like mother like daughter I suppose." Ageha said pissing Kagefusa off.

"Your father Munenori will be so disappointed. And what will your poor brother Muneyuki think of this. Oh well. Your just as useless as your haggard old mother. " Megumi's words truck Kagefusa as she started to tear up, Ben was not happy to say the least.

"THAS IT YOU FUCKING BITCHES. NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Ben dialed up his Ultimatrix and transformed into what looks like a male version of Ageha. His skin was red, he had wild unkempt hair, he was wearing a Gakuran around his was it like a belt while wearing baggy pants. The Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest.

"SHWRECK"

Alien Info

Species: Onira

Home world: Youkopia

The Onira are a race of ogre like extraterrestrials who take the appearance of the Japanese mythological Oni. They are one of many species that inhabit the planet of Youkopia.

On Youkopia, the Onira serve as law forcers and military forces. They have strength greater then that of four Tetramands. Onira are well known for their volatile temper and brutish behavior. They wield Kanabos made of a rare metal called Bicenthium Alloy.

Onira are colored red or blue in akin coloration. The females are not as violent nas the males bit they are still pretty tough.

Juchini was amazed by this form.

Ben looked at Megumi. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THOSE WORDS YOU FLEA BITTEN WHORE!" Ben yelled at Megumi and boy was she pissed.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Megumi yelled as she was encased in red aura and changed into her Vulpisapien form. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She yelled and charged at Ben but he swung at her with his Kanabo like a baseball bat, launching her backwards. Luckily for her Tsubasa caught her.

"Ageha! Tsubasa! You two with those bitches. Tennyson is mine." Megumi said in pure rage.

"Just so you know Megumi, after learning what my mother went through, I am ashamed to call the old fucker my father." Kagefusa said wiping her tears. "I will kill you for those words Megumi. You head me?" Kagefusa said as she held the sword Jichini made or her.

Ageha held onto her Kanabo and glared at Kagefusa. "Then I'll be sure to kill you along with your sister. An your mommy will witness it." Aheha said with a sinister grin.

Tsubasa was facing against Chifusa. "Lord Munenori will be glad to see your defeat. I shall take great pleasure once your blood stains my hands." Tsubasa said as she formed metal claws from her sleeves. She launched them as Chifusa who blocks with her sword.

Megumi firing fire balls at Ben who dodged and used his Kanabo to create a tremendous shockwave, knocking Megumi to the ground. "You are gonna feet your decision Ben. Siding with that damned traitor was your gravest error. Do you even realize you're putting your life on the line as well?" Mimi asked as Ben growled.

"I don't care. I will follow Chifusa to abolish Munenori's rule. Even if I die doing so, then so be it." Ben said as he pressed his Ultimatrix symbol, causing for grey spikes to grow. In a flash of light Ben had gained a much more fearsome appearance.

His skin was now a deeper shade of red, his hair was reaching his rear, he was more muscular and appeared to be wearing worn out samurai armor. In his hands he wields a larger Kanobo armed with sharp spikes.

"ULTIMATE SHWRECK!"

Megumi, Tsubasa and Ageha were stunned. Ageha and Tsubasa were then wrapped in chains by Kaede and Kokage while they had their back turned. Kagefusa took the chance to use her sword and slice both Ageha and Tsubasa in their breasts. Next thing you know, Ageha and Tsibasa's breasts drank as Kagefusa's grew. Her A-cups grew back to her orinal K-cups. Megumi was shocked while Tsubasa and Ageha were mortified about what happened to their breasts. Kaede and Kokage were just as surprised. Juchini had a smile that named with pride.

"What the hell? How is that possible? You can't be a member of the Munenori family." Megumi said as she was in such shock she didn't even blink. Juchini walked up next to Kagefusa.

"True Chifusa inherited the Breast Flow technique from the Munamori Family, an enemy of the Manyu from long ago. But luckily for me, Chikumi showed me a secret that even I was astounded by. She showed me that one particular spell that allows any woman to absorb breasts, regardless if there are from the Munamori clan or not. With that knowledge I used that particular spell forge Kagefusa's blade. And I made sure that only Kagefusa can use it. So even if you get your hands on it, the spell will not work." Juchini said with a smug look at Megumi.

"No…no…NO!" she yelled "That's a lie! You senile old harlot! Give me that blade!" Megumi said as Ben used a punch to launch her backwards.

"I'm not lying." Juchini said.

"AHH! YOU FUCKING HAG! YOU'RE DEAD!" Megumi lunged herself at Juchini, but suddenly an energy net was launched at Megumi, pinning her down. Everyone else looked up to see the figure Ben knew was Chikumi, but luckily she had her ninja mask on. She jumped down to the ground while glancing at Megumi.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Megumi asked in anger.

"I am known by many names. But you may call me Nyuu." Chikumi said using her alias. She then faces Tsubasa and Ageha. "I see you have used the blade Juchini-san gave you Kagefusa-san." She looked at Kagefusa. "Your mother really did put a lot of effort into it." Chikumi said as she gave a nod to Kagefusa.

She then looks at Chifusa. "Hello Chifusa Manyuu. I can assure you I mean you no harm. I have been watching you since the day you left the Manyuu clan. I was once a member of the clan as well. So you have my support on this journey of yours." Chikiumi said to Chifusa who looked at her.

"Nyuu, don't get me wrong. But you remind me of my mother. I don't know why though." Chifusa said with a look of slight suspicion. "And why the mask? I would like to see your face." Chifusa said as Nyuu still looked serious.

"I will reveal my face in time Chifusa. For now I must be off." Chikumi said before as Kagefusa came to her and ask the question she was asking. "Are you the one that told Ben to give me this blade?" Kagefusa said as Nyuu nodded. "Yes I am." She looks at Ben who reverted to human form with a smile on his face. "Good to see you again Brn-san." She said with a wink. "Likewise." Ben said with a nod. "Well then, I must be on my way. I'll e watching you lot." Chikumi said as she used a smoke bomb and after the smoke cleared, she was gone in a flash.

Megumi clawed her way out of the net. "Tsubasa! Ageha! We must retreat!" Megumi said as the two girls freed themselves from the chains and ran for it.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF US! I WILL BE SURE YOUR BLOOD STAINS MY HANDS!" Megumi said as she ran off.

Ben ran up to the girls who hugged each other. Then Chifusa and Ben looked at Kagefusa who was ecstatic to have her breasts back. "You're just…so beautiful." Chifusa said as she groped Kagefusa's ample bust. "Such…beautiful breasts." Kagefusa…was laughing while moaning from the sensation.

"SISTER! P-PLEAAASE STAHAHAHAP!" Kagefusa laughed and ben hugged her, his head snuggling into her bosom.

"I see you love my new look Ben. Just wait until later tonight." Kagefusa said as Kaede was now oggling both Chifusa and Kagefusa. "DOUBLD BOOBIES!" Kaede said and was willing to cop a feel, if Kokage wasn't keeping her back.

"Oh boy! Now Kaede wants both of us!" Chifusa sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't mind though." Kagefusa said as s saw her mother walking towards her.

"Mama!" Kagefusa said as she hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you my baby. Why don't you and Chifusa both do the last one."

Kagefusa smiled and helped Chifusa move the final stone into place. The pile rumbled slightly and water sprayed out.

"What a weird temple." Ben sighed. "But I have seen weirder things in my life." Ben said as he saw Kagefusa and Juchini hug each other. He simply enjoyed seeing the reuniting of mother an daughter.

"I'm so proud of you Kagefusa. What mother wouldn't be proud." Juchini said as Kagefusa smiled. "Ever since you and Chifusa were little, you were always at each others necks. But now I see you and Chifusa both have set aside your differences." Juchini looks at Ben. "I have your thanks Ben-san. I know you will take good care of any girl in your harem." Juchini said as Ben nods and Kagefusa was a bit embarrassed but happy.

* * *

 **Later**

It was night time and Juchini offered for them to stay for the night and they'll be out the next morning. Kagefusa and Juchini had some mother and daughter time together. Now Ben was in his room with Kagefusa, Chifusa and Kaede.

"So you really like my new look Ben?" Kagefusa asked.

"Yeah. I do." Ben said as Chifusa and Kaede went beside Kagefusa.

"Then how about you ravish them you stud." Chifusa said as all three girls disrobed, revealing their naked bodies to Ben. Ben then stripped his clothes and when his shaft was fully erect, the girls had watery mouths.

"Chifusa, you can go first. I'll pleasure Kaede in the meantime." Kagefusa said as Chifusa went to Ben and offer her huge melons to him. "Care for a drink?" Chifusa asked as Ben nodded. He latched onto her left nipple and sucked.

Kagefusa and Kaede were tongue wrestling while Kaede fingered Kagefusa with one hand while she massaged Kagefusa's huge milk tanks with her other hand. They were kissing for a full minute until they separated. Kagefusa said as she had a grin on her face. "Kaede-san. Suck on my nipple." Kaede didn't need to be told twice as she latch onto Kagefusa's right nipple while she lightly tugged on her left nipple. Kagefusa moaned and finally her breasts squirted milk in Kaede's mouth. Kaede pulled off in surprise.

"Kagefusa-sama? What is that?" Kaede asked.

"Whenever I absorb breasts, I can lactate in such ecstasy." Kaede was shocked. "And what's more, there is a substance in my breasts that masked breasts even bigger." Kaede couldn't believe what she was hearing. And Kaede looked at her chest to see that it had grown a few centimeters.

"Here Kaede-san. If you want bigger breasts, then you have to drink your milk.." Kagefusa hefted her two tits up for Kaede. Kaede latched onto both breasts and sucked both at once.

"Oh yes. Let mama Kagefusa feed you Kaede-san." Kagefusa moaned with a look of contempt as she held Kaede's head as if she were a baby nursing on her breasts. Kaede's breasts grew as she drank from Kagefusa while fingering herself.

Chifusa was then riding on Ben as he half her arms while she bounced on his dick. Ben felt he could explode at any minute now. "Chifusa! I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned as Chifusa screamed out his name.

"I'm Coming Too Ben-san. KNOCK ME UP! IMPREGNATE ME!" Chifusa screamed ad Ben gushed his baby batter into her love tunnel. Kagefusa orgasmed along with Kaede as she got her fill of Kagefusa's milk and looked to see her chest has increased to a whopping F-cup, two cup sizes bigger than her original D-cups.

Kagefusa then turned to Ben as he and Chifusa saw Kaede's big flesh mounds. Ben was basically having a nosebleed right now. Kaede saw Ben's expression and she had a saucy grin. "You like what you see stud?" Kaede said puffing up her chest, making her tatas stand out more. Ben was speechless as well as Chifusa. Kaede then sat on Ben's face while Kagefusa sunk into Ben's rod.

"Get ready for one hell of a side Ben." Kagefusa said as she stated to bounce on Ben's shaft while Ben started pushing my thick girth into her as he ate out Kaede. Chifusa got in front of Kaede with a smile.

"Here Kaede. Play with me." Chifusa said as she placed Kaede's hands on her huge melons. Kagefusa then locked lips with Chifusa as she played with Kaede's titties, pinching and tweaking her nipples in the process.

"OH!" Kagefusa gasped "OH BEN! I NEVER GE TRED OF FUCKING YOU!"

"UGH!" I groaned "You keep bouncing on me like the I might not last much longer."

Ben started thrusting harder, Kagefusa's breasts bouncing with each thrust. Kagefusa was slamming into his crotch as she bounced, impaling herself on Ben's huge girth.

'Shit! She must like hardcore sex'. Ben thought as Kagefusa bounces on his aft harder as he thruster into her cunny.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLOW DOWN BEN, I'M SO CLOSE." Kagefusa begged "CUM IN ME…I'M SO CLOSE! IMPREGNATE ME! I WANT YOUR COLD AS WELL!"

"Yes…yes….I'm about to cum!" Ben roared as Kaese was Push's to her limit as Ben gave her pussy one final lick "KAGEFUSA!" Ben screamed as Kagefusa and Kaede screamed out his name.

"OHHHHH!"

All three climaxed, Ben started shooting his load into my Kagefusa's warm pussy. He ejaculated for a few minutes, cream-pieing the silver haired bombshell. Kaede squirted on Ben's face, coating his face with her juices.

"That was intense." Kagefusa smiled as they all laid back and relaxed.

"Did you to mean that you wanted to bear children?" Ben asked Chifusa and Kagefusa.

"Of course we did." Chifusa said while hugging Ben. "You are a very strong, willing, Courage's man with a big heart. Kagefusa and I would love to have your children."

"I agree." Kagefusa smiled tenderly "No doubt Mama would be happy if I go pregnant after our romp." Kagefusa rubbed her stomach with a smile.

Kaede rested her head on Ben's chest. "I can imagine having little ones running around in the near future."

"Yeah. Me too." Ben nodded and smiled as sleep finally overtook the four lovers. They didn't notice this but Juchini heard every word they said after their roll in the hay. She had a tear in her eye eye with a smile that beamed of bride. ' _My baby's all grown up._ ' Juchini thought as she went to retire for the night.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hello everyone, finally done with this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **And yes I named the alien Shwreck after the movie Shrek. Because Shrek was an ogre and Swreck's species, the Onira are based on the On I, the Japanese equivalent of ogres.**

 **For those who don't know Juchini is really Kagefusa and Muneyuki's mother. And I was shocked to say the least.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Chifusa**

 **Kaede**

 **Kagefusa**

 **Ouka**

 **Chichi**

 **Oiso**

 **Mizuki**

 **Okami**

 **Toyo**

 **Kayo**

 **Momoha (Revived)**

 **Kagura (OC)**

 **Princess Devi (OC)**


End file.
